Ripple In Time
by Out0fMyHead
Summary: This is the sequel to Ripple, we join our favorite professor and his little know-it-all for more adventures. SS/HG, Adult Content
1. Prologue

Hermione woke, her skin slick with the cold sweat of her dreams the night before. She felt ill as she rolled from her bed and stood on uneasy legs.

She'd been having the same torturous dreams since she was old enough to remember, always of the same thing, her loved ones being killed by a man with nothing but a pure white face and piercing black eyes. He killed, and he killed, and he killed and then he laughed.

She scratched at the skin of her arm, as if something were there that should be bothering her.

Her eyes flicked down to look at the space on her arm, nothing, as it always was.

As it always had been.

She settled on the side of her bed, in a seated position and glanced around the dorm she shared with several other Gryffindor girls. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and she stroked his back absently, her eyes closing and opening as she tried to shake away the remnants of her dreams.

She was old enough now this shouldn't be a problem, fifteen years old was old enough to have forgotten those wicked dreams.

Or at least, she thought it was.

The fact she had been suffering the dreams for so many years had not escaped her. In fact, she'd spent the better part of her fourth year as a student at Hogwarts researching past lives in the library.

-It had yielded a surprisingly low number of results and left her incredibly frustrated.

She knew there was a reason for the dreams, she just couldn't pin-point it. If it wasn't a past life then it must be something else, something similar.

She could talk to Ginny about it, or maybe even Rose, but she kept it to herself. She was the one everyone came to with their questions, not the other way around.

She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck as Crookshanks jumped from the bed with a loud meow and left the room, his tail twitching his annoyance. The witch rolled her eyes with a sigh and cast a quick tempus for the time, the sun would be rising in less than an hour, there was no use trying to go back to sleep.

Instead she decided to slip from the dorms and into the girls' lavatory for a shower, she was feeling disgusting from the cold sweat that clung to her skin. Maybe it was just what she needed to feel better.

Maybe someday she would understand the dreams, and then she could figure out how to counter them. She blinked at the image, still embedded in her mind's eye, Professor Snape holding her fingers in his, looking at her with those intense eyes and giving her the sweetest of smile.  
Hermione shook her head and hurried to finish her bath. These were not thoughts she should be having.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione walked through the hall, it was late in the evening but not quite time for students to be in bed. The air was heavy, thick with the stress that seemed to follow her everywhere she went, like her own little raincloud.

She was tired, exhausted if she was being honest. Haunted by dreams that made little to no sense to her and tormented by the feeling in the back of her mind that there was something missing- but what was it?

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"There you are 'Mi! Hurry, Harry and Malfoy are at it again!" The redhead grasped Hermione by the hand and began to drag her along behind her. Hermione followed, her brow creased in irritation.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had a very bad habit of getting into huge, blow out fights.

When they rounded the corner into an abandoned hall of the fourth floor she wasn't surprised to see the two dueling, a large gathering of noisy students chanting around them. She also wasn't surprised to find Ronald in the mix.

"We have to stop them but they shoot hexes at me every time I try!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation, her eyes wide in annoyance. She was a tough witch with powerful magic but getting in between Harry and Malfoy just screamed disaster.

"I tried to break them up too, it didn't work." Rose joined them on the sidelines, at the moment the boys were tossing insults back and forth and just generally goading one another.

"They'll be lucky if McGonagall doesn't show up soon." Hermione exhaled, her fingertips digging into her temple.

"Or worse, Snape." Rose agreed, her eyes darting around the loud corridor.

Hermione held her wand up and three loud, screeching birds shot up into the air, effectively silencing the crowd who immediately put their hands over their ears. When the screeching stopped she lowered her wand and glared at the entire group.

As Head Girl, she had the power to stop them from acting out, as Hermione Lupin- she'd been officially adopted the year prior, much to her, and her father's joy- she had the glare to make them all scatter.

"Off to bed with the lot of you." Several blank stares fell on her and she clenched her jaw. "Now." She demanded and they scattered, she crossed her arms across her chest.

Harry and Draco were still glaring at one another, Ron was still there, egging Harry on.

"You're not gonna let me him talk to you like that, are ya mate? He can't get away with it!"

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione screeched as she marched up to the two, she hated when her voice hit that pitch but honestly, there was little to be done for it.

"Bugger off 'Mi, this needs to be settled!" Ron sniped, Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I said shut up Ronald." She hissed at him and he glowered when she turned her attention back to Harry. "He's not worth it." She caught his green eyes, flashing their annoyance as he looked at her.

He had a temper, but only where the blonde Malfoy was concerned.

"He is worth it, they need to settle this!" Ron crowed right before he stopped with a squeak, there was a large hand on his shoulder, it was still intimidating, even though his hand no longer engulfed Ron's shoulder as it once had.

"I believe you would be wise to listen to Ms. Lupin, Mr. Weasley. As for you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, report to Filch for detention before classes in the morning, twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting, twenty points from Slytherin for fighting, and ten points for being an annoyance from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley." Hermione watched the muscle in Professor Snape's jaw twitch as he spoke, his voice bland despite the quite annoying situation he'd come upon.

"Yes sir." Harry and Draco said in unison before each scurried off in a different direction. Ron gulped, agreed, and took off with Harry, mumbling bitterly under his breath as he went.

"To bed with you, Ms. Potter, Ms. Weasley." He insisted, locking his eyes on Rose and Ginny. Both redheads flushed before fleeing and Hermione turned to go with them.

She was stopped by a smooth voice filling the hall and her skin tingled, as it always did when he directed his attention at her.

"Ms. Lupin, a word." She turned to face him, her eyes on the row of jet buttons down the center of his chest.

"Yes sir?"

"I understand you are seeking an apprenticeship for our final term, is this correct?" He was watching her, deep, dark eyes locked on her face and she felt her stomach squirm. Between the dreams she'd been having since she was a child and the familiarity of his smooth voice she didn't know how to act around him.

He was the only person she'd ever met who could put her out of sorts.

She scratched the spot on her arm, the space where her skin always felt strange, and kept her gaze on his buttons.

"Well, I mean, I was yes, I didn't think it would distract too much from my studies and it will give me a leg up when we finish school." She nodded, her eyes looking anywhere but his face and she could see his feet shift in front of her.

She wanted to look up so badly, she just couldn't force herself to do so.

"I'd like to offer Potions as an option, I am aware Flitwick and McGonagall will be vying for your apprenticeship but you have a brilliant mind, you would be well suited to potions." Her eyes finally flicked up to meet his, wide and awed as she stared up at him.

"You really think so?" She exhaled and he felt his stomach clench. Gods she was beautiful, and so sweet, and he missed her so much.

He wanted her in his arms so badly he itched with the desire, still, she'd shown no signs of recognizing him and he would not approach her.

Didn't even begin to know how.

"I most certainly do, I wouldn't say if I did not." He smirked at the lovely smile that broke her face.

If she took his offer he could be closer to her, remind her.

Gods he wanted her to remember him so badly he ached with it.

She was of age, and Merlin he'd waited so long, so bloody long.

Seventeen years, he'd waited, patiently. He'd avoided her, he'd kept his loneliness locked away in the back of his mind. Seventeen years.

"Would it be okay for me to think about it?" She asked, chewing at her bottom lip and he was ever so tempted to slip it free with his thumb. An old habit from their time together. "I mean! It isn't that I don't appreciate it but, I do! I mean, have offers from other Professors and I just want to choose the right one!" She sounded rushed, and stressed, even to her own ears and she could feel the blush crawling down her chest.

She was making an arse out of herself and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She wanted to run away and hide in a deep, dark hole somewhere.

"That is acceptable, Ms. Lupin, please do try not to stress yourself." He smirked and her heart leapt into her throat.

She shook her head, and caught her fingers in thick curls, trying to control the wild beat of her heart.

"Thank you sir, I'll have an answer for you soon."

"I should hope so, this is an opportunity that I do not give often, or lightly." He watched her, black eyes blank and she wet her lips, her lip trapped between her teeth again.

"I know sir, and it means so much to me! I will inform you as soon as I come to a decision." She exhaled, her stomach flipping inside her.

"Good, off to bed with you then, classes come sooner than any of us would prefer." He turned to walk away, black cloak billowing behind him as he walked with confidence.

He barely caught the 'thank you' she uttered as she turned to leave as well.

It took until he was in the dungeons, settled in his rooms before his pulse settled.


	3. Chapter 2

"What's wrong kid?" Remus nudged Hermione with his shoulder, she seemed distant by a long shot and he was knew something was going on.

That was the thing about Hermione though, she never seemed to want to reveal her inner monologue, the thoughts that seemed to keep her mind active at all times. He worried it was residual from the way the past had played out. He and Sirius had spent hours bickering about it, always locked in conversation.

There were times they would see the Hermione they knew, the one who'd vanished, other times the care-free, less stoic Hermione. It was strange to say the least.

"Ah, nothing." She broke from her thoughts and flicked her eyes to him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. "I have three apprenticeship offers for after Hols and I'm not sure exactly which one would be best."

"Which do you have, love?" He cocked an eyebrow, smart girl she was, he had no worries about her future.

Her head fell back with a sigh. "Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, or Potions with Snape." She didn't miss the light that lit Remus' eyes.

It was odd when he did that, as if he knew something she didn't.

She shrugged off the feeling and watched his face as he pulled a new stack of papers to grade. He'd been the DADA professor for as long as she'd been alive and he'd dodged his fair share of dangerous situations. The rumor was the position was jinxed and he was just so talented against the dark arts that he was unaffected.

She knew better than anyone he suffered his own curse, one that would have overwhelmed anything a bitter wizard could have cast on a lousy teaching position.

"I think you would do well at any of them, which one do you feel like you would enjoy pursuing after school?"

"Transfiguration is something I'm good at, I know, and Charms are one of my favorite subjects but…" She broke off, her eyes far away for a moment. He wondered if this was because she did recognize Severus. It was a bit of a stretch, he knew, she'd never shown any signs of recognizing him but that didn't necessarily mean she didn't. She was incredibly skilled at hiding things, the older she grew.  
"I think Potions would challenge me."

Remus nodded and marked another paper, his focus in two places. Of course that would only benefit his students who always had better marks when Hermione came to visit him whilst he was grading.

"You need a challenge I know, you may grow bored otherwise." He smiled, a playful wink in her direction before he resumed his marking. He was grading first year papers and they were tedious, to say the least.

"Exactly, but at the same time Professor Snape can be quite intimidating."

Ah, now they were coming to the root of the problem, Remus fought down his smirk.

"Honestly love, that man would never do anything to hurt you. He may be gruff, 'Mi, but he's a good man, he's been through a lot in his life." Her eyes caught his and held him in a firm gaze for a moment. He could see her mind working around his words, developing them to her own ends before she gave a little nod.

"You went to school with him, didn't you? What was he like?"

"He was- different- he nearly made some very bad choices but we were lucky enough to have a mutual friend who kept him right." Remus could almost see the Hermione in his mind's eyes, her auburn hair and sparkling grey eyes, the smile that played across her face that was the same as this Hermione, this Hermione he'd raised as his own daughter.

He wondered momentarily if she'd known. She had that quality to her then, that Dumbledore-like ability to just know what would happen, as if it simply came to her.

She was still very much like that, even now, her clever mind working out things long before he would have anticipated.

"What was her name?" She tipped her head, eyes curious. Remus cleared his throat, an uncomfortable look crossed his face.

"Probably best you get on with your rounds, don't you think my little Head Girl?" She didn't miss his change of subject and her eyes narrowed on him momentarily before she gave a little nod.

"I suppose you're right." She glanced at the papers on his desk. "Will Sirius be there for the Christmas break this year?"

Remus sighed. Sirius had decided to do a bit of traveling, leaving the pair of them alone in Black Manor for the past three years and it was more than obvious to him Hermione was missing him. He was her family as well, after all, he'd helped raise her, a second father figure and obviously the more fun of the two.

He gave a little nod. "I think he should be, he owled that he wouldn't miss it for the world. He wants to be here when you graduate as well."

"Good." A radiant smile lit her face as she rounded his desk to wrap him in a hug. "Goodnight." She lay a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek before she turned to leaving, leaving him shaking his head with a grin on his face.

He couldn't deny he'd been ever so fortunate to end up being her caretaker. She was as much a joy as he could have imagined.

SSHG

"You do not think she remembers, do you?" Severus attempted to keep the hope from his voice as he watched his co-worker, and friend of so many years. The man was like an open book and the uncertainty that crossed his face was all the answer the dark wizard needed.

Gods he wanted her to remember, something, anything. His heart hurt with it.

"I don't know, you know how hard she can be to read sometimes. She finds you intimidating, which is, honestly, a very fair assessment but we had a conversation about you and, well- to be honest I nearly divulged too much."

Severus shook his head and glanced to his untouched plate of food. His eyes flicked up to the Gryffindor table where she sat, joking and laughing with her friends, her eyes shot up to catch his and he looked away.

He was like a lovesick child. He needed to get himself under control.

"She'll remember you mate, you just have to give her time, she loved you the way Lily loves James." He could see Remus look at her from the corner of his eye. "Some things are just meant to be."

"I hope you are right, my friend."

SSHG

"No! No! No!" Bellatrix screeched, her black hair wild around her face, she stood in the center of a large meeting room, other Death Eaters surrounded her as she walked back and forth in front of her brother-in-law.

She would have killed him a long time ago if she did not require his _wealth_ to carry on in her Lord's memory.

"It is time we strike Lucius." She hissed, dark eyes flashed menacingly as she paced up and down the room again. "We have waited long enough, sat on our hands and waited as you said. I am done with your speeches, we will not bide our time any longer! We will end the plague on wizarding kind those born of Muggle parents should be struck down at any cost!" She screeched, a wild cackle on the heels of her speech.

There was a roar of agreement, they'd managed to more than double their ranks from the time of Tom Riddle. Bellatrix Lestrange could be a quite convincing woman after all.

"It is time for blood purity to reign supreme! We will smash them like the filth they are!" She cackled again and another raucous round of agreement followed. Lucius crossed his arms across his chest.

He watched her, let her be the face of the war they were gearing to begin. He would be more than pleased to act as benefactor, and he would be certain to ensure they continued in the right direction.

It was after all his genius that had lulled them into a false sense of security, and that sense would be their downfall.

He sneered into the fire and finished his tumbler of firewhiskey. "As you wish, Bella." His voice dipped to new lows as he observed the mad woman. Yes, let her be the face.

 _SSHG_

"'Mi, want to go have a little fun in the broom cupboard." Ron waggled his eyebrows and Hermione shook her head, a clear look of annoyance on her face.

"You know, your crude jokes never get more entertaining, no matter how many times you tell them."

"Just leave her alone Ron, you know she doesn't think it's funny." Rose interjected, they were all sat in the Gryffindor common room, they'd come together for a study group that had, very quickly, dissolved into playful banter.

"Someday you'll want me." He winked and Hermione shook her head, brown curls bobbed around her face.

"You're incorrigible."

"What?" He looked dumbfounded and she laughed to herself but said nothing more. Harry was looking between them, a light smile on his face and his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Did you guys see in the Prophet that they are attempting to block all muggle-born children from joining the Ministry?" He questioned, looking pensive. Hermione shrugged.

"It isn't the first time they've tried, it's only the first step in legislation to stop us from having the same rights as those born to wizarding parents." She commented, Rose crossed her arms across her chest, she reminded one very much of her mother Lily.

"It isn't fair and it isn't right. Just because your parents aren't wizards doesn't mean you can't be just as good as a pureblood. Look at 'Mi, she has the highest scores in her year and her dueling is spot on." Hermione blushed but gave her friend a grateful smile.

"I just wonder what they think will happen to our numbers if everyone is pureblooded?" Harry blinked, looking off into the distance. Hermione knew his mind was on Malfoy, who always had a slur about blood status on his tongue.

It never made sense to her either, but then, she was the one they were trying to eradicate so why would it?

"Mum says we would see the extinction of the wizarding race." Ginny shuddered, the group fell into a pensive silence. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, and none of them were looking forward to the damage it could bring.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione was mad, she was mad and she couldn't put into words why.

Trelawney had come into their potions class to speak with Professor Snape, the irritation had started then. The woman put her hand on the other Professor's shoulder and Hermione had nearly burst with rage.

It couldn't be jealousy though, could it?

There was no reason for it to be!

The bushy haired witch twitched in her seat, her mind as far from their assigned reading as possible.

One of the vials of potion nearest the two Professors burst rather suddenly when Trelawney stepped nearer Snape and Hermione covered her mouth in the same instant the wizard whipped up his cloak to protect himself and his co-worker.

Black eyes shot up to the class.

"Who is responsible for this?" He said on a hiss. The room remained silent as he gazed upon them.

Hermione could feel her face flushed a bright red. Trelawney was fussing and talking about the stars, her ramblings unnoticed under Snape's scrutinizing gaze.

Her heart stopped when his eyes landed on her and lit a sort of recognition.

"All of you out." He demanded, his voice low. "Lupin, if you would stay behind for a moment."

Hermione flexed her fingers and dropped her hand from her mouth, her eyes wide on him.

"Tough break 'Mi." Ron grumbled, rather snidely as he slid from his seat and sauntered from the room. The more that boy grew the more irritating she found him to be.

Harry patted her shoulder delicately and followed behind their friend, his eyes flicked to Snape before he gave her a sympathetic grin and left the room.

Trelawney left still muttering under her breath and Hermione stared at her hands, careful not to meet the dark wizard's gaze.

She could feel him staring her down, watching her with narrowed eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

"It would seem, Ms. Lupin, that you have a problem with Professor Trelawney."

 _With her touching you._ "She's a few spells short of a grimoire, sir." She managed to say out loud. An amused look crossed Snape's face as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, still observing her.

"That she is, Ms. Lupin, but I do not see that as a reason to douse us both in a rather poorly brewed blood replenishing potion." Hermione flushed brighter.

"I'm sorry sir, I honestly don't know what happened." She shrugged, her eyes still on her fingers.

"I suppose we will consider it a no harm done situation." His words shocked her and she raised her eyes to his, wide amber that caught the torch light.

"Oh no sir, I must insist I at least serve detention!" Snape cocked an eyebrow and she realized how she must have sounded, desperate for a detention.

She smacked a hand to her forehead.

"I just mean that- well it would be wrong to forego punishment in this case and not others." She managed, eyes on her fingers again. She could hear Snape's feet as he came to stand beside her table, could feel his black eyes on her lowered head.

"Then I must insist your penance is served by becoming my apprentice." He exhaled, his voice thick velvet wrapping around her and making her skin prickle. She looked up into his face with a broad smile.

"I had planned to be your apprentice regardless."

"Then it is settled. Perhaps you would be best to avoid allowing your emotions to get too out of control in the future, Ms. Lupin." He drawled, Hermione nodded, her wide eyes on his face still.

"I apologize sir, truly!" He gave a nod and glanced to the closed door of his potions class.

"Off you go then, I know you over-achievers abhor being late for classes." He smirked and Hermione nodded rapidly, scooted from her seat and was gone from the room in a flurry of robes.

Severus shook his head as he allowed his body to slump back against the table she'd occupied.

Was he safe to hope? To hope that it had been because Trelawney had touched him, not because she didn't like the elder witch?

SSHG

"Why is Draco at our table?" Hermione whispered to Rose who sat to her left, Ginny sat on her right looking equally baffled while Harry and Draco ate in a strange silence.

"Something about a bet, Dumbledore put them up to it, apparently."

"He bet them a free weekend, unsupervised in Hogsmeade that they could not get along for a week, including eating meals and accompanying one another to class." Ginny muttered, wide eyes also locked on the two boys who were speaking amicably.

"Now they're the best of friends." Rose shoved a bite of chicken into her mouth and watched the boys as well. Ron looked put out but had as was his custom when the food arrived he was more than happy to pretend he was the only one in the room.

Hermione blinked.

"That's all it took, huh." She hummed thoughtfully and shook her head before she began to nibble at her food, Rose turned bright green eyes to her.

"They told me you were in trouble in potions, you don't have too many detentions do you?" Hermione settled her fork on her plate and glanced at the head table. Professor Snape was staring at her and she immediately averted her gaze.

"No, I took the potions apprenticeship as penance, his words, not mine." She exhaled, she could still feel his eyes bore into the side of her face.

"Oh, I know you wanted Transfiguration, I'm sorry." Ginny cooed, she was staring at Dean from across the table, no longer even the slightest involved in their conversation.

Hermione smirked and shook her head.

"It's no problem, at least it will be a challenge."

"If the bat doesn't eat you." Rose grumbled and Hermione elbowed her gently in her side.

"Don't talk about him like that. It isn't nice."

"Suck up." Ron grumbled.

"Shut up Ronald." Three female voices chimed at once before they burst into giggles.

"Girls, honestly." Ron turned back to his plate, no longer interested with what they were doing.

SSHG

 _A broken mirror lay at her feet, eyes reflected back at her black and dead. She turned to find him leaned over her, black eyes dead despite the fact he was still moving._

 _And then there was cackling, cackling that echoed around the room she was in and she turned to run. She ran until her lungs and legs burned, her eyes watered with the sharp breeze, it stung._

 _Hermione sobbed, tripping over the limp bodies. Bodies everywhere, she screamed._

She was still screaming out loud when she shot up in her bed, her eyes wide and her pulse racing from the dream that seemed to return. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, the pain she felt was so real.

It was an easy decision to toss her legs from the bed and stumble from her room, she needed Remus, she needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione had barely made it down the first set of stairs, her entire body shivering, when she bumped into the familiar figure of Severus Snape, clad all in black and staring down at her.

She managed, very smoothly, not to physically bump into him but she stopped short on the bottom step, eyes wide.

To her surprise the staircase began to move and the wizard caught her by the hips, lifting her and settling her on the stationary floor beside him rather smoothly. It surprised her, how easily he'd lifted her from her feet, without any type of hesitation, when she thought about it she was almost certain he avoided all forms of physical contact. Her shivering had been hard to miss when he had her under his hands and he cocked an eyebrow at the little witch.

"Why, may I ask, are you out of bed at this hour, Ms. Lupin." Hermione swallowed, eyes wide on his face as she stared up at him.

"Th- thank you Professor!" She squeaked before looking around and wrapping her arms around herself. "I had a dream, I needed to see Remus…" She trailed, eyes still wandering, his fingers twitched to reach out to her but he stopped himself and gave a little nod.

"Perhaps not a dream then, I see you are incredibly rattled, would you like an escort?" He offered his arm to her and she chewed her lip as she stared up at him.

"Protect me from the wicked staircases?" She managed a half-hearted smile and hooked her own arm through his, he gave a little nod, black hair cloaked his face for a short moment.

"That and so much more." He exhaled, barely audible and Hermione had to question if she'd actually heard him as they began to walk in the directions of Remus' private quarters.

He'd only taken up the rooms when she'd started Hogwarts, when she'd been home all of the time he spent his evenings with Hermione and Sirius. She treasured those memories, now more than ever.

"I'm not distracting you from anything, am I?" Hermione questioned with a little gasp, as if just realizing he was out of his bed at the hour too, he had to have had a reason, didn't he?

Snape cleared his throat, and glanced to the witch who had her eyes on him, brow furrowed.

"Nothing more important than helping a witch in trouble I can assure you. I had only to finish checking the castle for students out of bed."

"I guess you found one then." She gave a nervous laugh, it sounded odd even to herself and she winced.

Finally, after a long silence they came to Remus' door and she cast a long glance at the dark eyed Professor. "Thank you."

Snape gave another little nod, his black eyes not leaving her face. She shuddered and he cleared his throat.

"It was no worry at all, good night, Ms. Lupin." He turned and swept away, leaving her staring after him with wide eyes before she muttered Remus' password and vanished into his rooms.

SSHG

"May I ask you a question, Professor?" Hermione flicked her eyes up from cutting grubs and glanced to the dark clad Professor, he was staring intently down at a stack of ungraded papers.

"Any you desire, Ms. Lupin." He kept his eyes on the paper.

"Have you ever suspected you lived another life? I mean, as in before this one?" His eyes shot up to her so fast she worried he would make himself dizzy. Dark eyes focused intently on her face and she turned back to her cutting, her lip subconsciously caught between her teeth.

"Why do you ask such a question?" His voice was low enough she barely heard him and she shrugged her shoulders gently, eyes still averted.

"I just, I guess I have Deja vu at times, and then, there are the dreams?" She hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but she supposed she'd just have to roll with it.

This was the first time she'd felt comfortable enough to even begin discussing the matter and it was strange to her it was in her first session as Snape's apprentice.

While she sliced grubs down their centers no less.

Severus tried to swallow around the lump that was forming in his throat. Could she remember something? Even the smallest memory would be enough to give him hope.

"Dreams, I assume they are similar to those that drew you from your bed so late at night last week?" He fought the desire to walk across the room and take the witch in his arms.

He'd scare her to death!

 **Get yourself under control, man!** He scolded himself when amber eyes pulled up to meet his face and locked on him.

"Yes, like that. I feel like a part of me is missing- too…" She trailed, her eyes somewhere far off and his chest constricted.  
"I'm sorry, I know this sounds ridiculous!" Hermione blushed and went back to her cutting, flustered at her own admission.

He just seemed so attentive, as if he heard everything she said and it made her want to speak to him. To have him listen to her.

She was almost certain the dreams she had weren't helping things. No, not at all.

"It is far from ridiculous, Ms. Lupin, have you spoken about this with anyone else, Sirius or Remus? The Potters even?" He had those dark eyes still locked on her, still reading her and she shook her head shyly, her eyes averted.

"I don't want everyone to know I've been crazy my entire life." She gave a bitter laugh, Severus' heart skipped a beat.

"What do these dreams entail, Ms. Lupin?" He cocked an eyebrow. Hermione flushed bright red, she could feel it crawling down her throat to her chest.

"I need to go to dinner!" She exclaimed suddenly, she stood like lightning had struck her and cleaned her mess in record time.

Severus watched with that same eyebrow cocked until she was out of the room and her footsteps were fading down the hall.

How very interesting.

SSHG

"Can't you do that elsewhere?" Hermione snipped over dinner, where Ronald Weasley currently had his tongue down Lavender Brown's throat.

"Jealous 'Mi, I'm enough man for everyone." He smirked and waggled his brows as he broke away from the other witch and Hermione pulled a disgusted face and cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course he isn't, who would want to snog _you_." Draco chimed just before he emitted an annoyed 'ow'. Harry had smacked him on the back of the head.

"I see you've decided to begin your week over." Dumbledore tsked from behind both boys who tensed and made faces at one another.

"We were getting along!" Harry complained.

"Right, we're great mates now!" Draco exclaimed, going so far as to put his arms around Harry's shoulders. Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow and gave a smile from beneath his large beard.

"That remains to be seen, my boys, but do keep trying." He walked off, Hermione could have sworn there was a skip in the old wizard's step.

"All your fault, Potter." Draco muttered, Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced around. Ginny and Rose were in detention, apparently the pair had decided to pull a Fred and George, and had placed a very annoying singing jinx on Flitwick's charm books. While impressed he'd been happy to give them the detention they deserved for being caught out.

She finished her dinner quickly, the desire not to listen to Draco and Harry bicker, or watch Ron and Lavender snog making the decision to leave the table early easier for her. She found herself walking by the lake, her stomach as satisfied as it would be and her mind wandering over the events of the past several days.

She hadn't expected to find a pair of figures by the lake talking, it hadn't occurred to her that anyone would be out and about at a time most were eating.

Quietly she crept, trying to edge around the pair who seemed to be in a heated discussion. Alas, she was not as quiet as she'd hoped to be and two pairs of eyes flicked to her, one a stormy grey that looked surprisingly like those of Draco Malfoy, and the other a deep green that burned right into the pit of her stomach.

Her knees locked as she stared at the two, the man with long blonde hair smirked.

"Little girls shouldn't wander about at night." Her breath caught in her throat, her fingers twitched to take her wand in hand. She felt threatened, incredibly so. She knew Lucius Malfoy by description alone, she could only imagine his companion was another unsavory character.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to bite out, her voice surprisingly even.

"Tsk, tsk." The Malfoy patriarch gave a wicked smile and Hermione backed up a step, her eyes locked on the men. They hadn't pulled their wands yet and she took that for a good sign.

"Shall I kill her?" The other man, the one with the piercing eyes hissed and Hermione felt her blood freeze, the weight of her current predicament crashed down over her.

As if by instinct she had her wand in hand, the arm extended before her with a quiet confidence she was almost certain she didn't possess.

"You'll do no such thing." She managed proudly, shoulders squared, she took another step back.

"I would have to agree with Ms. Lupin." The voice behind her washed relief down her spine and she might have sagged to the ground in relief if she weren't still faced with two very dangerous men.

"Severus." Malfoy hissed, his eyes locked on the figure that stood behind her, towering.

"You have no business here, Lucius, you should be going." He bit, Hermione wondered if his eyes flashed the way they did when he was threatening a student. His chest met her back, his hand coming up to meet her arm and pulling the wand hand down. She shook under his hand, unsure what was happening but knowing not to argue.

His wand arm was extended to her other side, his figure tall over her as he held her arm with a firm but gentle grip in his free hand.

"You know this isn't over, Severus. You are still welcome, my friend." The blonde man exhaled, voice smooth as silk, seductive and entirely fake. Hermione could feel, more than hear the Professor behind her clear his throat.

"You know my decision, take your filthy acquaintance and be gone, before we are joined by more." His wand was still trained, despite the seemingly friendly conversation between the men and Hermione felt herself relax back into his chest, the panic that had been coursing through her fading as the wizards stared one another down.

"Come along, Lex."

"I would have preferred to kill her, she looks like a mudblood." Snape let out a low growl behind her and a strange warmth spread through her lower stomach. Her breath hitched.

"You will never lay a hand on her." He sneered, his tone dark- dangerous, the two men vanished into the darkness on the other side of the lake, walking with their faces toward the pair until they were far enough to be out of sight.

Hermione swallowed, her stomach balled into knots of confusion.

Snape spun her, eyes on her face, his wand was stowed and suddenly his hands were everywhere, her face, her shoulders, her hips, his eyes tracing her.

"They haven't hurt you, have they?" Hermione was dumbfounded, she could only stare for a moment before coherent thought seemed to come to her, his hands were clutching either side of her face.

"No." She managed to breathe, she shivered, suddenly cold. "Can we go inside now?"

"Of course, of course." He exhaled, tossed the excess fabric of his cloak over her shoulders and walked her inside, certain to keep her pace.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Exactly what was happening?


	6. Chapter 5

"Why do you think they were here?" Hermione questioned when they entered the castle. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she walked close to the Professor's side, not willing to leave the warmth and comfort she felt there just yet.

The halls were empty of all but the portraits and the soft flicker of torchlight as they made their way through, to where, Hermione wasn't certain. The hand Professor Snape had on her lower back guided her, and she followed without a thought about it.

"I am unfortunately not privy to their movements as of right now, I do however know that if they were here, they had a reason. It is pure luck I noticed you'd not come to eat and sought you out." He stopped, stopped her with him and she turned to look at him, his cloak fell away from her shoulders and she missed it terribly.  
"Please, do not put yourself in the danger of wandering about outside alone, these grounds are as safe as anywhere but as you've seen it is still quite easy for _some_ to enter." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Would they really have tried to kill me on school grounds?" The look on Snape's face was positively deadly and his chest rumbled a low sound.

" _No one will ever lay a hand on you._ " He growled out, black eyes flashed dangerously and Hermione blinked a few times, trying to understand the passion in his voice, his inflection.

Did he feel this way about all of his students? She couldn't see it, not with the way he treated some of them.

"You are certain they didn't hurt you, aren't you?" His eyes swept up and down her again and she shook her head, arms still wrapped around herself.

"No, you arrived before anything could happen." She gave a little nod and he exhaled, she tried not to think how much it sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Good, I am going to escort you to your dorm now, please be cautious, Ms. Lupin." She gave a little nod as they turned to walk again, his hand drifted back to her lower back and she found the sensation not altogether uncomfortable. In fact, it even seemed a bit familiar to her, oddly.

"Thank you, for everything Professor." She exhaled when they made it to the door of her Head Girl dorm. She gave him a sweet smile and he watched as she entered before he turned to leave. He needed to alert Albus, and Lupin.

If there was even the shadow of a chance Lucius had recognized her, Hermione would be in a lot of danger.

And that was something he simply could not cope with.

SSHG

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, she looked right, brown eyes, bushy brown curls, her cheekbones were in the right place, her nose hadn't changed.

Why did she feel so wrong in her own skin?

She raked her fingers down her face and let her body relax against the tiled wall of the girl's lavatory, Myrtle was off pestering someone else and she was glad for it. This was the place she felt the most comfortable in the school, the place she could go whenever she began to feel overwhelmed.

No one ever came to look for her here, either.

Though, if she were being honest she couldn't say what had originally drawn her to the room, it was damp, poorly lit, it smelled strange and any water produced by the pipes was a faint shade of brown.

Still, it made her feel a comfort she couldn't explain when she leaned back against that tiled wall and tipped her head back. Her eyes would flutter closed and it was almost like there was someone else there with her, a warm body pressed against her front, holding her, comforting her.

She jumped from her reverie as the sound of footsteps passed outside and she ran her fingers through her hair.

She felt like she was losing her mind, like she couldn't pin-point the exact moment in time she occupied anymore. It was a disconcerting sensation.

The door screeched on old hinges as someone entered the room and she froze in her place, her eyes wide when the figure rounded into her line of sight.

"Are you okay? Harry wanted us to come find you and check on you." Ginny looked around the room nervously. This was not a place many students ventured, between Myrtle having been murdered there and the other stories that surrounded the room it wasn't one anyone liked to enter.

Rose was standing outside the door when Hermione leaned around to look at her, she wouldn't come into the room. Her full lower lip was trapped between her teeth and her green eyes glittered.

"Sorry, I just can't." Hermione gave a nod and turned back to Ginny, her face pinched for a moment before she relaxed.

"I can't describe it, I think I'm just feeling a bit melancholy. Tell Harry I'm fine." She assured and Ginny cocked a red eyebrow, her tongue flicked out to wet her lips.

"Luna talks about these little creatures all of the time, Wrackspurts I think she calls them, maybe you should speak with her. She knows at least a little bit of what she's talking about." Ginny tipped her head and Hermione gave a smile.

"That girl is absolutely insane, I appreciate the gesture however. No, I'm just suffering a bit of melancholy and I will be perfectly fine." She grinned and Ginny gave a little nod.

"Well, I know you started your apprenticeship early, if you're starting to feel overwhelmed- I mean, just take care of yourself, okay?" She patted the brunette on the arm. Hermione gave her a broad smile and wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Go ahead, I know this place freaks you out, I'll see you in the common room tonight." Hermione ushered them off. Rose shot her a look over her shoulder as they left before Hermione pulled the screeching door shut again and slid down it into the floor.

She took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm losing my mind, it's official." She groaned and lay her head back against the door.

What else could she think when she was more comfortable in an empty girl's lavatory than with her friends in their common room, studying, playing games, or just talking?

SSHG

"What will we do about them?" Minerva looked stressed, a pinched look on her face and Severus shook his head, black eyes flicking around the room.

They'd called an impromptu meeting of the Order the Order that hadn't been together in more than five years.

"We need to be prepared, they've been building their numbers." Dumbledore gave a nod, his blue eyes focused on the figures of Lily and James Potter.

"It will be fine, if we could handle Tom Riddle we can handle anyone." James rubbed his wife's shoulder, she was giving him a cautious look.

"Do not underestimate Lucius Malfoy." Severus bit, black eyes focused on James' face.

"He's right, they wouldn't be acting now if they weren't confident." Arthur chimed, a hand brushed through red hair.  
"They're pushing anti-muggleborn legislation harder as well. Lucius is the figurehead of their Ministry relations. He makes pureblood look appealing, he uses those of us who disagree as examples of thinning the bloodlines by allowing our children to marry muggles and muggleborns. He's trying to prove that the rise in squib births is because of these unions."

Severus scoffed but glanced around the table to see several concerned faces. "What exactly does he intend to do with the muggleborn witches and wizards? Have you heard anything on this front Arthur?"

"He wants them to have fewer rights, to only be allowed to forge unions with other muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. He wants to bar them from Hogwarts as well." Remus clenched his jaw.

"And what of their offspring, would they not then be pure or half-blooded children?" Sirius spoke from the doorway, sauntering into the room of his home with a dark look on his face. Severus surprised greetings met him at the doorway.

He'd not been planning to return until the Holidays but, of course, he'd heard about Hermione's unfortunate run in and had all but rushed back.

"He's trying to claim they do not count as full blooded witches and wizards, he believes we should consider them servants, they would not be allowed to work for the Ministry, attend Hogwarts, or hold any positions of power." Arthur exhaled and Severus shook his head.

"This is only on the political front. I knew them as a youth, I knew Tom Riddle, their Dark Lord, they will try to kill as many as possible as well." His voice was grave, his black eyes focused on the table in front of him.

"The Seventh years are asking questions as well. They are seeing the political turmoil and many of them know something is brewing. Young Mr. Longbottom came to me just a few days ago, he wanted to know what he could do to help anti-muggleborn legislation."

"The Longbottoms have been notified we are meeting again, yes?" Lily piped, green eyes wide as she realized they were missing several important members of the Order.

"Mad-eye is not here either, we also have some new members who will be joining our ranks with him. I can only advise you tell your children at your discretion, at seventeen they are adults and are free to make the choice to join us." Albus spoke over his fingers.  
"I'm afraid Severus is correct, we need to be prepared for the worst, we are already seeing a surge in muggleborn deaths, babies even killed in their cribs. For now there is no proof the Death Eaters are behind this activity, we must assume the worst however."

"Their only children!" Lily cried, Molly rounded the table to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We'll do what we can for them." She rubbed the other woman's shoulder before she looked to Albus. "I will talk to my sons that are of age. I'm certain Fred and George will be happy to aid, their joke shop is thriving and they've hired several wizards to help run it."

"Any of your children are welcome, we must exercise caution however in growing our numbers, let us not allow our lips to become too loose." Albus commented before dismissing them. They left to their homes, Severus and Remus arrived at Hogwarts together.

"Will you tell her?" Severus questioned, black eyebrow raised at the lycanthrope, he gave a nod. They were walking up the path to the school gates, hoping to avoid any prying ears of students that may be in the near vicinity.

"She'd not be very fond of me if I didn't." Severus smirked.

"There are certainly some things that managed not to change."


	7. Chapter 6

"Why did you become a Professor?" Hermione surprised both herself, and Professor Snape, whose eyes shot up to catch her gaze when she spoke. She knew it was an odd question to ask the brooding, dark wizard but- it had been weighing on her mind for some time.

At least since she was old enough to understand he really was not very fond of his students. Any of them.

"Interesting question Ms. Lupin, why, pray tell do you ask?" He cocked a black eyebrow and she flushed bright red, her eyes flitting around the room for a moment before settling back on his unwavering gaze.

"It's just, you don't seem to like your students very much, or your position for that matter, I was just curious." She looked down at her hands and she could faintly hear him moving to stand, coming to stand over her.

Her eyes flicked up to his face and she was caught, that smirk that lingered on his lips enough to steal her breath.

She was immediately reminded of her dreams, passionate embraces and soft caresses, warm black eyes burning into hers as he moved atop her.

She flushed bright red and turned her face away.

"Why do you assume I do not like my students?" His voice was quiet, his eyes burning into the side of her face. She fidgeted and forced herself to look back up at him, shoving the images of her dreams as deep down as possible.

"You aren't very nice to them, sir." She blinked and he gave a little nod, black hair bobbed around his face and she imagined it dancing across her skin. She felt hot, incredibly so.

She needed to leave before she did something completely moronic! Of course he could never see _her_ in such a way!

"I expect the best, and no less. In response to your question," he didn't move away from her, the scents of herbs and parchment overwhelming her sense of smell, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe, "someone incredibly dear to me said I would do well at it. Do you think she was wrong?"

Hermione felt her heart twinge with jealousy inside her chest and she took a deep breath, overwhelming herself with his masculine scent again.

"But if you don't like it, does it matter that you are good at it?" She glanced up at him, black eyes immediate bore into hers and she exhaled.

"A valid point. I have many reasons for remaining at Hogwarts for so many years." He gave her a long look before turning and striding back to his desk, his eyes on papers once more.  
"I believe that will be all for today, Ms. Lupin." He dismissed and she began to clean up her mess, the herbs she'd been grinding deposited neatly in their crystal containers.

"I'm sorry, if I brought up painful memories." She managed as she exited the room, leaving Severus staring at the door long after she was gone.

Such a brilliant little witch, of course she could read him like a book without even knowing she had the skill.

He huffed a breath and returned to his grading, no sense dwelling on those sweet little blushes when he stood near her.

SSHG

"Wait, so you're saying that these 'Death Eaters' are on the rise again, they want to wipe out all of muggleborn kind as we know it and you have known about this for seventeen years, at least?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her father before her gaze drifted to Lily and James.

"You make it sound like we should have dealt with it sooner." Remus frowned and Hermione continued to watch them with a level gaze.

"You should have." She blinked a few times and shook her head, her throat clearing.  
"Why aren't you telling Harry? Ron? Ginny?" She watched them with curious eyes.

Remus was reminded briefly how intelligent she really was. She was working things out faster than he could imagine working them out himself.

"You're the only one who is of age." Remus explained and then looked to James and Lily.  
"Can you give us a moment?"

"You're going to tell her?" James caught Remus in a sharp look and he gave a brief nod.

"Be careful." Lily sighed and stood, dragging her husband out behind her. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at their backs as they left before she turned back to Remus.

"What's going on dad?" He took a deep breath.

It had always made his heart stutter when she called him dad. Every single time.

She rarely used the term, an endearment saved for moments of high emotional stress or joy.

"Listen, there are some things I need to tell you, and- they're going to sound strange." She blinked up at him as he stood and moved to sit beside her on her sofa, he grasped one of her hands between his and gave a comforting smile and squeeze.

"Does it have to do with the dreams?" So clever, he nearly groaned.

"Yes, everything to do with the dreams." She nodded, a motion he should content, clever amber eyes held his gaze as he began to speak.  
"When we were in school, Lily, James, Sirius, and I, we met you, or at least, a version of you." She bit her lower lip, what?  
"You said you were from the future, a future where the greatest evil you'd ever known, a man with snake like features and red eyes was doing battle against those on your side. He wanted to eradicate muggleborns and spoke out only for blood purity. He despised muggles. When you were a child, in this future timeline he killed Lily and James, tried to kill Harry, and successfully stopped Rose and Fern from ever even being born."

Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line.

"He killed Ginny, and Luna, and you…" She trailed, her eyes closing to the onslaught of imagery. She could remember it, so clearly. So painfully clear it made her chest hurt and she pulled her hand away from Remus' to clutch her chest.

"It's okay, it's okay." He cooed, pulled her into his side and stroked her arm. His lips pecked the side of her head as he held her.  
"You changed that future, you came back in time and changed it all. You were our friend, our dearest friend. Unfortunately, when you were born, well, two could not exist on the same plane. You were so happy, so happy that we'd changed the future you said goodbye and- well, we thought we wouldn't see you again until you were eleven."

"But they didn't like the changes I made, they killed my parents, tried to kill me." She exhaled, her eyes wide as he cradled her beneath his chin. She blinked rapidly and wet her lips, her stomach summersaulting. At least her chest didn't hurt anymore.

"You were my best friend."

"And now I am your father, it is strange but, I liked to think you knew." She pulled back and smiled up at him, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"I knew Remus, thank you so much for taking care of me, you and Sirius." He smiled at her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Do you remember everything?"

"I don't really remember, it's more like a dream, I can see little flashes." She took a deep breath. "But gods it feels good to know I'm not losing my mind. That the dreams are real." She blinked for a moment.

She wouldn't- couldn't entertain the thought of her dreams of Professor Snape also being real memories. It was impossible to think she was the one who had helped shape him into the man he was today.

No, that had to have been someone else. She shook her head and hugged Remus back just as tightly


	8. Chapter 7

"Shh.." Ginny hissed, Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and stepped out of the little niche they'd ducked into to dodge Filch and Madam Norris. The last thing they needed was to be caught sneaking about but she also could not fill her friends in in the busy common room.

"Stop being so bloody bossy Gin." Ron snipped and Hermione shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Shut up Ronald, or you can go back to the common room." She bit out and Harry shook his head, green eyes gazing about carefully.

"Just be a little less of a git for a minute, would you." Harry chimed, Rose rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"Right, Ron be less of a git." Hermione smirked, it was common knowledge to everyone _but_ Ron that Rose had a terrible crush on him. Not that he gave the girl the time of day.

"I will send you all back with detentions if you get me caught. I will feign ignorance I swear it." Hermione bit out over her shoulder, they were finally coming to the stairway to the Astronomy tower and then she would fill them in on what she'd found out from Remus.

She needed to talk it out with them, and as well as she understood the adult opinion that the group should not know until they were of age she was of the opposite opinion. The more the students knew, the more they had on their side.

It was never good for anyone to be caught off guard- her dreams taught her that.

She shivered when they stepped up into the cool night air of the open tower and they began to move around, talking more freely now they were at less risk of being caught.

"So what's this about 'Mi?" Ginny quizzed, settling in beside her friend who sat near the center of the large tower, her legs crossed and her cloak pulled tightly around her.

"Yeah, why did you drag us up here in the middle of the night?" Ron grumbled, Rose sat beside him, just a little too close for Harry's comfort, Harry who was looking at them with a dark look.

Hermione knew he wasn't a fan of the way Ron treated women, if it weren't for that she was almost certain he would be happy to let his best friend date his baby sister- well, one of them.

Fern Potter was too intelligent to be involved with a womanizer like Ron Weasley. Instead the girl sported a major crush on none other than Draco Malfoy- okay, so maybe not intelligent.

"Right, anyway, I brought you up here because I found out some important information from Lily, James, and Remus this afternoon."

"Mum and dad?" Rose cocked an eyebrow, Harry was watching her with peeked curiosity as well.

"Yes, they were there for the conversation, to help Remus, you know they travel in a bloody pack." She smiled fondly.

Now she knew exactly why they traveled in their little pack, she could remember in blurs and flashes the way their final year at Hogwarts had played out.

"Apparently, there was a man named Tom Riddle, and he hated everyone who was muggle or muggleborn, so he planned to wipe us all out. Fortunately, he was thwarted and stopped by our parents and Professors." She blinked at her slack jawed friends.  
"I know, I thought it was mad as well." She rubbed the back of her head.

"But what does that have to do with right now?" Ron sniped, looking annoyed as he rubbed his arms.

 _Should have worn a cloak, git._

"His followers remained relatively inactive until recently. You remember all of the information in the Prophet about anti-muggleborn legislation, well, that's only part of it. They expect that they'll start trying to kill us again, as well." She glanced to her left. Her throat constricted.

Why was blood so damned important? It just didn't make any sense to her, it never would.

"I don't see how that's our problem." Ron grumbled and Harry elbowed him hard in the side, Hermione shot him a dark look.

"Lavender would be killed, famous witches and wizards, some of your favorite quidditch players for example." He blanched.

"No they wouldn't, they're important." He grunted stubbornly and Hermione shook her head, her eyes dark.

"Yes, that is why they would kill them first. Use your brain Ron." Ginny hissed, she looked concerned, in the way Hermione thought they should be.

Rose and Harry looked ill.

"When you turn seventeen they will invite you to join their Order, but listen, I told you this now so you can be prepared. If something happens, I think that it would be bad to be surprised." She stared down at her fingers.

"I believe that is enough education for one evening, Ms. Lupin." A deep voice raced down her spine and Hermione tensed.

Shit! He'd followed them, of course he had!

Damn the man for moving so quietly though!

"To bed, the rest of you. Ms. Lupin come with me." He grunted, Hermione winced and waved goodbye to her friends who gave her sympathetic looks before scampering away as fast as possible.

"Sir?" She looked up at him, they stood in the darkened corridor, the door to the stairs closed where her friends had left, he had his back to her and she found it quite disconcerting.

"You are not in trouble, Ms. Lupin." She exhaled. "Much as you should be, why, why did you think it was wise to tell them?"

He turned to look at her, judging her with his black eyes and she released an unsteady breath.

"If something happened and they didn't know, I would feel like it was my fault." She leaned back against the wall, her hands behind her to keep the harsh stone from her back. He gave a nod. He was closer than she was accustomed to, the cramped quarters of the stairway and the imposing dark making her feel just a little dizzy.

It didn't help that he literally exuded an overwhelming air of dark grace.

She wondered who the witch was who had his heart? She was frankly a bit jealous of her, whoever she was.

"I see. Well, let us be certain we only share this information with those we know well. Yes?" He questioned, black hair shadowed his face. His deep voice wrapped around her and made her skin prickle. Gods he had the most beautiful voice.

Hermione nodded and gave him a cautious look.

"Professor Snape."

"Yes, Ms. Lupin?" He was watching her, a dark look on his face and his arms crossed across his chest, as if he was still trying to decide whether she was in trouble.

Even though he'd already said she wasn't.

She wondered if it only looked that way to her because of her nerves, they were rioting inside her. His proximity, the flashes of her dreams.

"Did I know you, in my past life?" She questioned, his lips pinched into a thin line. She was almost certain it was pain that raced through his eyes but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"I'm afraid I will have to postpone my answer for another day. Please return to your dorm, Ms. Lupin." His voice was low and deep and she gave a little nod, standing off the wall and wringing her fingers together she took off at a near run, leaving the man stood in the darkened stairway alone.

 _If only you knew, Hermione. If only you knew._ He groaned to himself before making his way to his own chambers. He needed whiskey, whiskey and sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Severus stood in his shower, the water cascading down on him from above as he leant against the cool shower wall. His arms were propped on the wall, his head lay against them as he allowed the water to slide down his scarred back, the smooth splash soothing his ragged nerves.

He was tired- so incredibly tired all of the time. He exhaled, the warm water doing little to ease his tense muscles as he tried to force his racing mind back under control.

She'd been in his class that day, it took very little to spark the want in him now that she'd grown to adulthood, she was beautiful- magnificent perhaps serving as a better term.

He wanted to bury his fingers in her thick curls and lose himself in her, in her scent, in her soft curves.

It was easy to remember the way her flesh felt, the way she tasted on his tongue. He'd often remembered her, fantasized she was back with him, that she'd never been gone.

His cock twitched to life as he thought about her soft skin, her sweet smell, and that flavor, the flavor of her that drove him absolutely mad. No matter how many years separated him from those moments with her he would always remember, he would always taste her on the tip of his tongue.

One hand dropped down from the wall, sliding down the wet skin of his abdomen, over gently rolling muscles to the hot shaft of his waiting prick. Gods, it wanted to be buried inside her, as much as his mouth wanted to be filled with her.

He stroked himself, gently at first, his fingers tugging and rolling about. If he closed his eyes he could imagine she was beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips and her moans filling the air as she took him deeper, deeper inside her.

She would cry out, call his name, he imagined it was not his hand surrounding his now fully erect member but her body. Her velvet walls around him, her muscles pulling against him before opening to allow him reentry.

He moaned aloud, a deep, throaty sound that filled the lavatory and echoed out into his bedchambers where it was stopped by a silencing charm. He groaned, his mouth open and his eyes still closed against his arm as he stroked himself, ever lengthening.

Desire, desire coursed and sparked through him as he began to thrust his hips in time with his hand. Her body in his mind writhing beneath him, a faint glimmer of sweat between her breasts. The taste of her lips on his.

He grunted, a guttural sound as he thrust forward once more into his hand. His hips and the muscles of his firm buttox twitching and shuddering as he came in rivulets against the shower wall.

He opened black eyes, wet hair clinging to his face, and watched as the water washed away his seed, his member sated for the moment as he continued to let the water pelt his back.

For just a moment he allowed himself to lean there, his eyes closing again. Because in that moment, if he let his imagination continue to wander he could believe she was there, in his arms. He could convince himself he could hear her, smell her, taste her.

SSHG

Hermione laughed at Rose, she was currently doing a marvelous impression of Ron and acting as if she were snogging to pillows, giving each its turn with a cocky comment between.

Ginny was giggling, nearly on her back with her laughter and Hermione couldn't help her own laughs that burst from her chest.

Rose was like the little sister she never had and she loved the girl- so much.

She felt bad it was Ronald that she'd managed to lose her heart to but at the same time she understood very well.

It was impossible to choose, one couldn't make their heart love anyone but the one it loved.

"Someday he won't be such a jerk, right?" Ginny rubbed the other girl's shoulder and gave a soft smile.

"The rest of them turned out okay, I'm sure he's just feeling it for being the youngest boy." Rose blushed and gave her a smile.

"Even if he doesn't, there are other boys out there Rose. Ronald Weasley is not the be all, end all." Hermione smiled and Rose snorted a laugh.

"I know, I know, he just- he can be so sweet, when he wants to." Ginny nodded.

"He's great at home, it's when you get him to school he turns into a ponce."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, taking a bit of a licorice wand.

They were having a girl's night in her Head Girl dorm, using the weekend as an excuse to binge on sweets and talk about boys.

"So who are you interested in now, Gin? I noticed you don't stare at Dean so much." Hermione commented, Rose gave a rapid nod.

"You're right! You've hardly given him the time of day, is there someone new?" The little redhead wiggled in her spot, biting into a Bertie Bot's every flavor bean and making a disgusted face as she spit it back out.  
"Bogey…" She groaned, Ginny snorted a laugh.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"No, I'm not actually interested in anyone right now. I thought- I really thought I was in love with Harry but, you know, the more I see him spend time with Draco the more I think I may be umm, how to put this…? Aiming for the wrong bludger." Hermione shook her head and glanced to the doorway.

The relationship between Harry and Draco was morphing strangely, changing into something else.

She'd never suspected her friend would be gay, she was happy for him either way, however, it was something she could definitely accept. And maybe Draco was like Ron, they could hope both boys would calm down when they grew older.

"What about you, 'Mi?" Ginny turned her focus to the brunette who shook her head.

"You know I'm focused on my education. Top scores are more important than boys." She repeated the same words she'd been saying her entire education, took a bite of her licorice wand, and gave her friends a satisfied smirk.

She could never tell them that she thought about a certain black eyed Professor all of the time, they wouldn't understand her strange obsession.

Merlin, even she didn't understand it!

SSHG

"Can anyone tell me the consistency of Unicorn's Blood?" Professor Snape asked, his eyes flitting over the class.

Of course, as always, Hermione Lupin's hand shot into the air.

"Ms. Lupin?"

"It is a thick silvery substance, it has been compared to a liquid mirror. Unicorn's Blood is rumored to be able to extend a person's life but to kill a unicorn is a dangerous choice as it is said you will be cursed from that moment on. Unicorn's Blood is incredibly expensive and is considered a class 4 controlled ingredient in potion making, only allowable for use by Higher level Ministry officials and potions masters who have been given direct permits."

"Very good, excessive, but very good." Snape grunted and turned back to the board, his chalk scribbling across the dark surface as he reviewed the words it wrote.  
"You will be writing a ten inch essay on the moral and ethical reasons for abstaining from use of Unicorn's Blood, I also require you give me a full description of the ingredient and at least four reasons it is a level four controlled ingredient. You are dismissed."

Hermione walked out, trapped between the shoulders of Harry and Ron who were talking animatedly.

She cast a look back at Professor Snape just as they left the room to find him sat at his desk, head in his hands.


	10. Chapter 9

"Albus, they have begun killing them. Right now it may be _only_ Petra Volkhov, next it will be so many more." Minerva looked to the old Headmaster, a meeting was being held between six of those who worked in the school, a small gathering to update one another.

An order meeting would be called over the course of the weekend.

Severus massaged the bridge of his nose as Albus appraised Minerva.

"She is right Albus, I have seen the extent of their viciousness for myself." He chimed, his voice flat as he turned to stare out a large window.

Christmas was coming, the snow was falling steadily to the ground and the first part of the term was nearly over.

"We need to be certain the children are safe." A stern female voice spoke and he glanced to Poppy, she looked concerned, and incredibly pale.

"The children will be perfectly safe here." Albus spoke calmly, hands folded in front of himself.

"And over the break?" Sprout chimed, her eyes glistening, Remus cast a look at Severus' back.

He knew that despite the fact the man didn't show it he was incredibly concerned. This had been exactly what Hermione was trying to stop when she'd come to them. Would history repeat itself no matter what?

"We should send an alert of some time to those parents who are muggles, offer to keep the children over the winter break."

"And what of the summer?" Minerva cut in, "What of those graduating at the end of the year, there will be no safe place for them."

"This is war Minerva, we must do what we can but we cannot be expected to look after every young witch and wizard here beyond their education."

"And you are willing to allow Hermione to go out there into it." Sharp eyes locked onto Severus' back when she spoke. His spine went rigid, his shoulders squared.

Remus massaged his temple. It was never a good idea to so much as bring up his adoptive daughter to Severus, much less speak of her being in danger.

"You will not bring her into this."

"She is no more valuable than any other student! We must protect them all!" Minerva was slipping into a deep Scottish brogue, Poppy edged toward her, an arm snaking around the witch's shoulders, an attempt to soothe her. Sprout looked absolutely horrified, Albus was watching with interest.

"Perhaps she is not, not to you. She is more valuable to me than anyone in this world, and she should hold more value to you, or shall I remind you that had she not changed the timeline _you_ would have been killed this year." Severus turned, black eyes narrowed on Minerva, his voice a hiss.

Albus held up his hands, palms out each facing one of the arguing professors.

"Let us stop this before something is said that cannot be taken back." He spoke calmly, Remus clenched his jaw. In some ways Minerva was right, in others she was not. He would always value Hermione above all of the others, Harry, Rose, Fern, the Weasley children, this was his family, he would always find a way to defend them first and foremost.

Was it selfish? Most certainly.

It was also human nature, and something that none of them could stop, no matter Minerva's claimed virtue he knew- she would safe a Gryffindor first, they were closest to her heart. Just as Sprout would a Hufflepuff.

"We will further discuss this during the meeting, you are all dismissed." Albus breathed, his blue eyes were losing some of their sparkle. Remus knew the man was tired, they were fighting on both ends at this point, against the Ministry that Lucius steadily shifted in his direction and those killing muggleborn witches and wizards.

Severus was the first out of the room, sweeping past Minerva with a glare that could have frozen the black lake as his robes and cloak billowed behind him.

Remus shook his head. The man always did have a flare for the dramatic.

SSHG

"Oh! I'm sorry Professor." Hermione dodged to the left just before she could ram fast first into a furious-faced Professor Snape. He looked down at her, his eyes unfocused and she tipped her head, her lips pursed.

"Quite alright Ms. Lupin, pardon me." He grunted and made to go around her. She couldn't even begin to fathom why but she side stepped to stand in front of him, blocking his exit.

He growled low in his throat and her stomach flipped pleasantly.

"Is everything okay, Professor, you look upset?" He cleared his throat and made to go around her again, she stepped in front of him again and he narrowed his gaze on her.

Couldn't she see he just wanted to be away from her?

"Won't you tell me what is going on?" She reached out and put a hand on his arm, he leapt back as if he'd been struck by lightning, his eyes wide on her face. "You can trust me."

She looked so hurt, so bothered at the idea he didn't trust her and he was torn. A groan tore from his chest.

Gods why did she have to be so persistent.

"Odd little witch, aren't you?" He exhaled, finally finding something to say, she tipped her head at him.

"You have no idea." She answered with a coy little smile and his heart stuttered.

It was clear she didn't remember, at least not the way he needed her to remember, but still, this was progress.

He'd not heard her say those words in so long it made him want to latch his mouth onto hers and breathe her in until he couldn't tell where she began and he ended.

"You truly desire to understand my distress?" He cocked an eyebrow and the witch gave a quick nod, her amber eyes glowing up at him as she kept her gaze on his face.

It was disconcerting, to be the center of her attention and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

It had been so long since he'd even entered her orbit, now he was being drawn in, she was the sun, she would burn him alive before he could touch her.

His mind was in absolute turmoil.

"You are my mentor, and, we speak often, surely we can talk about what is troubling you." She watched his face, her eyes focused on his and he let his shoulders relax, his head tipped in a little nod.

"Not here then, Ms. Lupin, would you be comfortable in my personal library?"

Her face lit with the most brilliant of smiles and he almost groaned again. Gods he'd missed that smile being pointed at him.

"I would be more than comfortable in _any_ library, sir." Severus gave a nod and with the flick of his hand motioned for the witch to follow him.

He wasn't sure how he would open up to her without divulging too much. Perhaps he could speak with her and spend even more time with her, perhaps she would remember then?

Otherwise he may lose her forever, she would graduate and move on, none the wiser.

The mere idea made his soul cry out its agony.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione settled into the sofa Severus offered her, her eyes locked on the hundreds- possibly thousands of books that lined the walls of his sitting room.

The room was nothing like she would have expected, where she would have expected doom and gloom there were soft colors of grey, a warm fire burning in a hearth topped with little trinkets she itched to walk up to and observe.

"Tea, Ms. Lupin?" He questioned and she shook her head, her eyes finally landing on him. He'd removed his robes whilst her eyes had been roaming and she was surprised to see he was so lean beneath them, his frockcoat clinging to his torso in ways that made her lick her lips.

"No, water, please?" She wet her lips again and he gave a nod before he turned and exited the room. She pulled her own robes from her body, leaving her in a soft blue tunic shirt and blue jeans, her feet bare, she tossed the robes over the back of the couch and smiled at him when he stilled in the doorway, a tray of the necessities for tea and a glass of water clutched in his hands.

Hermione managed a shy smile.  
"I thought that maybe because you had chosen to remove your robes it would be okay if I did the same?" She tipped her head at him, a sweet look on her face and his chest rose harshly before he gave a slight nod. His black hair had grown to his shoulders and it shifted silkily around his face when he did so.

"I suppose that would be the natural decision. Perhaps you would not mind if I dressed as I do in my private quarters. I do not mean to be rude, Ms. Lupin, but as these are my chambers and you are asking that I divulge certain information about myself…" She cocked an eyebrow at him, making him trail off.

Had he been rambling? She almost giggled, how cute!

Not something she would ever foresee thinking about the brooding potions master.

"No, no, it's fine, these are your chambers as you said, I want you to be comfortable!" She left out the part where she wanted to get to know him. She also left out the bit about wanting to see what he looked like beneath all of those layers, did he look like he did in her dreams.

A warm flush suffused her skin and she almost groaned aloud before she took a sip of the water he'd settled on a transfigured table.

His fingers unfastened the buttons of his frock coat quickly, expertly and soon it was slipping from his shoulders. Hermione watched, fascinated by the smooth movements of his hands and her breath caught in her throat when he tossed it gently atop her robes.

She stared at the two, one laying over the other and it made her stomach flip for reasons she simply could not understand.

He untucked his crisp white shirt and settled into a chair, toeing off his boots and giving a low sigh when they were gone from his feet.

Hermione grinned.

"I'm glad you're more comfortable. Wouldn't you rather sit over here, closer to the tea-tray?" She tipped her head, a coy smile on her lips and Severus' nostrils flared. His black eyes focused on the witch so intently she thought she would burn up under his gaze.

"Of course, Ms. Lupin, I simply did not wish to invade your personal space."

Hermione chewed her lip. Was it bad she wanted to scream he could invade her space any time he wanted to? She thought it may be, he was her professor after all.

Her professor she had dreams about on a near nightly basis.

She tried not to flush when he took long strides to her side and settled into the sofa beside her, one of his legs slung over the as he leaned back into the sofa, he was the picture of comfort.

Hermione tried not to inch towards him.

"So why were you so upset when you nearly ran me down?" She smiled, sipped her water and then settled it back onto the tray. He shook his head, black hair danced around his face and she watched him, ever observant.

"I had just come from a very difficult meeting, Ms. Lupin."

"Hermione, this is an informal meeting, I hardly see the need for formalities." She smirked at the dark look on his face and he swallowed and gave a slight nod.

"Of course, Hermione then."

"May I call you Severus?" All movement on his part ceased and she held her breath, waiting to be shot down.

"In the interest of our informal conversation…"

"Of course, only now, outside of class." Her fingers were fidgeting in her lap and she made a conscious effort to stop them.

"I suppose that is acceptable, Hermione." She liked the way he said her name, the way his lips formed around the syllables and the deep tone of his voice when he spoke it.

Unfortunately this, like so many other things also reminded her of the dreams, the way he would say her name whilst moving above her.

She took a large gulp of her water and cleared her throat.

"So what was this meeting about?"

"We were discussing the recent string of muggleborn deaths. We are afraid it has begun, the murders, and that we will need to take into consideration tactics for protecting the students." She gave a thoughtful nod, her eyes on her glass for a moment before coming back up to his.

They were still burning into her, like the coals in a cooling fire, still too hot to touch but black as night.

"Have you considered informing the students, giving them a chance to defend themselves, their families?" Hermione wet her lips, surprised by the look on his face, he gave a slight nod.

"It was mentioned, the other professors, apart from your father, feel it would be dangerous, many are not old enough to understand."

"Then we break it down, explain it more clearly. If we can teach them to accept a world of magic, we can teach them to protect themselves." She spoke passionately, a bit embarrassed by her own reaction to the topic.

"I will certainly bring your ideas to their attention."

Her hand settled on top of his on his leg, gave it a light squeeze. "I know you can work it out." She was confident, was she mistaken that he stared at her hand on top of his?

She pulled her fingers away, a flush coming over her face.

SSHG

Severus wanted to tug the witch on top of him when she'd settled her hand over his.

Was he simply convincing himself she'd been flirting with him, the way she'd removed her robes, the way she'd stared at his frock coat atop them. The little flushes that took her face, the way she licked her lips when she watched him.

Was there a chance she was as attracted to him as he was to her? Gods he hoped so.

And then she'd offered up her name, asked to call him by name. He cleared his throat and watched the witch, she was staring at the tea-tray with lost eyes.

"Certainly we can think of a much happier topic, Hermione." He cocked an eyebrow at her when her eyes flicked back up to him and she gave a soft smile.

"You're right, how are you feeling about the healing potions for the Ministry, they have had a week to settle, haven't they?" She tipped her head at him and he gave a smile, his lips tilting up faintly at the corners.

They settled quickly into comfortable conversation, much to Severus' pleasure. It was midnight before he sent her on her way to her dorm.

SSHG

A trip to Hogsmeade had seemed just the thing Hermione, Ginny, and Rose needed, all three prepared for the much cooler weather outside and set out early in the morning, intentions of having a long day in the small wizarding village so near their school.

Holidays were fast approaching and they needed to buy gifts not only for one another but for their friends. Saturdays, on the weekends students were allowed to leave the school Hogsmeade was always a bustle with other students, loud and chatty, some eating candy and trying to decide where to go next, others playing and gossiping outside of the different shops as they changed locations.

Hermione adored the atmosphere, the excitement in the air and the joy that seemed to permeate the area.

She broke away from Ginny and Rose when they'd finished having a mug of butterbeer to buy gifts.

It was as she was browsing through Tomes and Scrolls that something caught her eye. It was a book, obviously incredibly old, the binding barely holding it together. She pulled it from the shelf with a curious look and flipped open to the first page.

It was a first edition copy of _Magick Moste Evil_ , By Godelot. She immediately thought of Professor Snape and, not quite understanding why it was available in Tomes and Scrolls pulled out her wand to run a few diagnostics on the text.

It was clean, as far as she could tell, and she made her way to the shop keeper with the book in tow. The man cocked an eyebrow at her as she purchased the book but she only let her hair fall in her face to hide her blush and tucked it away into her bag, the undetectable extension she'd added in third year came in handy in most every situation.

She thanked the man and left the shop with haste to find her gifts for Ginny, Rose, Fern, Harry, and of course Ronald, no matter how she didn't want to get him something. She'd bought her gifts for Remus and Sirius months and months prior, a special gift for each that she hoped would make them ecstatic.

It was as she was looking for Ginny and Rose that she felt a sick chill crawl up and down her spine, she couldn't exactly identify why until she looked a head and stilled in place immediately.

There, stood at the end of the path she was walking, just outside a shop doorway was Lucius Malfoy, a twisted smirk on his face, grey eyes locked on her.

She cleared her throat, tried to turn and walk the other way calmly but this only gave him the chance to catch up to her with long strides. His hand clamped down on her shoulder and she stilled, her heart in her throat.

"I do not see Snape about today, how convenient. Come with me quietly and I will let you live, for now." He spoke lowly into her ear and her blood was cold. Her stomach balled into knots. What did she do? How did she get out of this?


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione was beginning to panic when she felt Malfoy still, his entire body straight as though he'd turned into a steel pole. She flicked her eyes behind them to see Ginny, her wand sticking directly into the blonde man's neck, parting long white blonde hair, Rose was behind her, looking panicked.

"This isn't really the place to be trying to take off with students, is it Mr. Malfoy?" She bit, her wand dug forward and Hermione slipped back away from the blonde man. Her eyes locked on her friend.

It was a fascinating sight, she stood, her head level with Malfoy's shoulders but she was proud, and her stance was firm as she held her wand to the back of the man's neck.

Malfoy cleared his throat and raised his hands into the air, cane clutched between his thumb and pointer finger casually.

"A pleasure, Ginevra." He spoke, voice level, his entire figure exuding confidence despite the wand at the back of his neck. Ginny tipped her head at him and pulled her wand back as he spun to face them. Hermione had brandished her own wand at the man.

Hermione realized he was much more experienced than them, that he had practiced dueling outside of a classroom and had life experience under his belt.

She also knew he would not want to cause a scene in the middle of Hogsmeade, three female students facing him down. He spun his cane between his fingers and Hermione's eyes narrowed there.

She remembered, in little flashes- that was where he kept his wand.

"You should go, Malfoy, before Snape _is_ here." Hermione bit out, Ginny shot her an odd look but shrugged, she'd ask about it later, the bushy haired brunette was certain.

"Ah yes, please do send my regards to Severus," he flicked silvery eyes to Ginny, "Arthur as well." He bowed and vanished in a spin of fine black robes.

Ginny exhaled a breath and slumped her shoulders, her eyes locked on the place the man had once stood. The bright brown twinkled and Hermione furrowed her brow for a minute before she turned back to a sobbing Rose.

"He would have killed you!" She screeched and hooked her arms around Hermione's waist. The brunette patted her head and looked to Ginny who could only shrug again.

"Thank you, Gin, that was a dangerous position to put yourself in."

"That snake, I'm not afraid of him." She tossed red hair over her shoulder while Hermione tried to pry Rose off of her waist. To no avail, she supposed she wouldn't be left alone again after this.

Especially when she told Remus, he would demand she had a security detail.

SSHG

"So, what was that about Professor Snape, in Hogsmeade?" Ginny questioned, they were ascending the stairs from dinner toward Gryffindor tower. They would break apart soon so Hermione could go to her Head Girl dorm before she did her rounds but it was the only time the two girls found themselves not surrounded by friends.

"Malfoy was here, on school grounds a week or so ago, I stumbled on him and a companion and they threatened me. Snape showed up at just the right moment and helped me." Hermione explained, trying to keep the little jumps out of her voice when she thought about the way his body had curled around hers from behind.

Just the memory of his warmth seeping into her was enough to give her chills.

"You have a thing for the Professor!" Ginny had been watching her with narrowed eyes and Hermione jumped at the exclamation.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione gasped, eyes wide on her best friend who let out a wild peel of laughter.

"Yes you do! You so do! Now I know why you wouldn't give Ron the time of day- I mean, apart from Rose." She gave a mad cackle and popped Hermione on the arm. The other witch winced and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, this is not the time or the place for this." Amber eyes flitted around rapidly, looking for anyone who may have heard her absurdly loud redheaded friend.

"This is amazing! I should have known you would be interested in older men." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Hermione barely suppressed a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Please don't say anything…"

"I would never, honest, I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Rose. Seriously though, 'Mi, why him?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. There's more to him than we see on a daily basis. He has this depth, it's hard to explain." The brunette brushed her fingers through curly hair and Ginny gave her a wide smile.

"I understand, the heart wants…After all, Rose could do so much better than Ron."

"They'll be fine, as soon as he gets his peacocking out of his system." Hermione winked at her friend who shook her head. Hermione realized then, they really had grown up quite a lot. Ginny was sixteen, nearly seventeen and in her sixth year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione herself would be finished with their education this year.

"I hope he's done with it soon, poor girl looks heartbroken every time he brings in a new bird."

"You need to get to the dorms, I have rounds to do, I'm certain it will all work out." Hermione smiled and shooed her friend away, her eyes lighting on the tapestry that covered the door to her Head Girl's Dorm. She ran her hands down the back of the large black-cat like shadow depicted on the tapestry and it curled before swinging aside to let her in.

She was surprised when she exited her dorm to begin her patrols that Severus was stood outside, staring with hard black eyes at the tapestry that covered the door.

"Good, blasted thing would not let me knock." Hermione reached her fingers out and ran them down the shadow's back again.

"He likes a gentle touch, just enough to brush the surface." She watched the tapestry sway to the side and then settle back in its place.

Severus caught her wrist, her eyes flicked to his and he gave a small nod.

"I will remember that." He cleared his throat and Hermione watched him closely, his hand warm and firm around her wrist.  
"I understand there was an _incident_ in Hogsmeade."

She gave a nod, her back leaning against the wall as he stood in front of her, eyes inspecting.

"We had a bit of a run-in with Lucius Malfoy, okay- I had a bit of a run-in with him. He told me to go with him and he wouldn't kill me- yet. Ginny saw us and, thank Merlin for her because she stopped him." She shuddered at the thought and gave a squeak of surprise when he pulled her to his chest and hugged her in his arms.

She relaxed immediately, as if by instinct and pulled back to look up at the Professor.

"You seemed to require physical comfort."

"Thank you." She exhaled, a little smile playing at her lips. He smirked, gave a nod, and said his goodnight, turning to leave her, robes billowing behind him.

She watched with her mouth slightly open, what exactly was going on with him, with her, with them?

Hermione tried to calm her raging nerves as she started her rounds and by the time she was finished she wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed and sleep for the next two days.

She was exhausted.


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione glared at the foot of her bed, eyes narrowed and fists clenched at her sides.

How annoying.

How absolutely annoying could one person be?

"I'm going to kill him." She groaned, eyeing the little package at the foot of her bed that jumped and bounced. No doubt a product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She poked it with her toe and it let out a loud snarl.  
"Oh Merlin, please help me." She groaned and poked at the box again. Maybe if she just left it there it wouldn't do whatever it was meant to do.

It jumped, bounced around at the foot of her bed and snarled again.

If it bit her she would absolutely lose her mind.

No doubt about it.

"Ronald." She growled, kicked the box off of the foot of her bed and proceeded to use her shooed foot to navigate it from the room and into the hall.

She toed it all the way to the dining hall and at the look on her face Ron let out a bright laugh.

"Got my gift then, 'Mi?" He chuckled, Hermione propped her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at the frustrating wizard.

"I did, here, why don't you open it for me." She toed it toward him and it let out a loud snarl.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Ginny cocked a bright red eyebrow. Ron blanched, he'd expected her to open it, obviously.

Did he think she was daft?

"I'm almost certain it is exactly what you think it is, Gin." The redhead rolled her eyes and shot her brother a look.

"If she'd opened that and it bit her she'd have missed all of her classes today." She scolded her brother, smacking him on the arm and earning a loud 'ow'.

"I should have known it would be something like that. Honestly I thought it would make me swell up, or turn me into a furry creature of some sort."

"Nah, the Sleeping Snork just makes you sleep for awhile." Ron said, shoveling food in his mouth again. Hermione plopped into her seat with a humph.

"Well, now you can figure out what to do with it." She exhaled, rather haughtily, the redhead groaned and glanced at the package on the floor.

"It was a gift, honestly 'Mi." He said around a bite of food and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I should just take it to Professor Snape then." She smirked, an eyebrow raised and Ron choked on his sausage.

"You wouldn't."

"Open it then." She crossed her arms across her chest. Ginny let out a snort, Harry was watching looking rather put out and Rose hadn't joined them yet.

"Come on 'Mi, don't make me." He whined and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Not getting out of it." She turned to Harry. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Nuffin'." He mumbled around a bite of his own breakfast and she glanced at Ginny, eyebrow cocked.

"He's upset, Draco won't sit with him anymore." Rose cooed as she plopped into the seat beside Hermione who gave a nod. The box snarled under their feet and Hermione kicked it. "What'ssat?"

"You should open it and see." Ron gave a devilish grin and Ginny smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't do it, it's a prank gift from the moron." Hermione motioned to him with her fork and took a bite of her breakfast.

"I'm not upset about Draco." Harry finally seemed to come out of his stupor and shot an ugly glare at Rose.

"Sure you're not…" Ginny trilled and turned to engage Rose and Hermione in conversation, ignoring the scowl pointed at her back.

SSHG

"Any ideas on what I could do with this?" Hermione walked into the potions lab, the box full of snarling monster trailing behind her. Snape glanced up, his eyes lighting on her for a moment before a frown twisted his face.

"What exactly is _it_ Ms. Lupin?" Hermione shrugged and ended the charm, dropping the box on the nearest station.

"It is a Sleeping Snot? Eh, Snort? Something like that. It's a Weasley product. Ron sent it to me."

Snape cocked an eyebrow and Hermione almost groaned. How was it possible that he could be so attractive giving her such a look?

"To what end, exactly?" The witch drifted up to his desk and settled beside it, her hip against the edge. Snape leaned back to look up at her, black eyes focused.

"He thought it would be funny to make me sleep through classes a week before break begins?"

"Dunderhead."

"Indeed."

"Will you and Remus be celebrating Christmas here?" Hermione tensed, he sounded genuinely curious and she wondered if that was a little glint of hope in his eye.

"We had intended to go home but, the run in with Lucius Malfoy seems to have made both think twice." She leaned her weight more fully against the desk and she could see Snape's fingers twitch. She wondered what he was thinking.

"We will deal with the Snort before you begin your task." Hermione couldn't stifle her laugh.  
"What is so funny, Ms. Lupin?" He stood, towering over the witch who could only chuckle, her shoulders shaking.

"Such a ridiculous word from such a pristine wizard." She brushed back a wild brown curl and he smirked, standing right in front of her now, close enough she could smell the herbs and potions drifting off of him, feel his body heat.

She tried not to blush, though she was certain she failed miserably.

"I am anything but pristine, _Hermione_." She shuddered and swallowed, she could hear her heart beating a violent rhythm in her chest. There they were again, the flashes of her dreams passing behind her eyes.

"What are you then?" She watched him, black eyes boring into hers and she wanted to groan when he took a step back, his looming figure gone from her.

"I am your mentor, and you are my apprentice. Now, we must deal with your new _pet_ and then you can begin brewing a batch of Felix Felicis."

"Right, yes sir." She let her hair curtain around her face. She didn't want him to see her disappointment.


	14. Chapter 13

"What is it you are doing, exactly, Ms. Lupin?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at the young witch. She was stood looking dumbstruck in the middle of the hall, amber eyes wide and mouth nearly agape. Her positioning such that he almost walked directly into her and had to shift sideways to avoid bowling the girl down.

His eyes flitted to where she stared and he couldn't quite believe the sight himself.

Rose Potter had her arms firmly fixed around Ronald Weasley's neck, their mouths moving in sync as he pressed the small redhead against the wall. Severus wrinkled his nose and tried not to mirror the look on the brunette's face.

"I'm not hallucinating, am I?" She exhaled, her amber eyes flicked to him and he cleared his throat, giving her a look and shaking his head, black hair bobbed around his face.

"I am afraid not, Ms. Lupin, it would appear spring is not the only time love is in bloom." Severus grunted, eyes locked on the face of the only one he would ever love. He wondered if she looked that way because she was upset.

He'd seen the Weasley boy flirting with her, and their romance was in another life, he'd not given much thought to the idea of her falling for another.

He'd always taken for granted that she would simply be his, that there was no timeline in which she would not be. Perhaps that was not the way it would work?

"Good for her." A brilliant smile lit the witch's face and his worries faded away, drifted to the background to be picked apart another day. No, she wasn't jealous, she wasn't upset about the coupling.

She was happy, happy for Lily's daughter. He almost released a derisive snort.

He wondered how Harry was taking it, for that matter how James would handle it? He wanted to laugh aloud at that.

After the hell they gave him as teens, they deserved a bit of their own. Cosmic righteousness and all that.

"So you approve this match then, Ms. Lupin?" He tipped his head down to look at her and she stared up at him, amber eyes sparkling.

"Of course, she's adored the git for as long as I can remember."

"And your relationship with him?"

"Will be much less strained now he is distracted, no more flirting." She let out a relieved giggle and he shook his head, gods he wanted to wrap the little witch in his arms and hold her to him tightly.

She somehow always knew the right things to say, even when she didn't realize it.

"Fancy a walk in the snow, Professor?" She raised her own eyebrow at him, that brilliant smile still on her face and he gave a slow nod.

"Ah yes, your classes have completed for the day, haven't they?" She nodded and turned to walk toward the castle's exit, to the cold outdoors all covered in white snow. He followed, his hand instinctively drifting to her lower back to guide her and prevent slipping as they stepped out into the cooled air.

A smooth motion of his wand encircled them in a warming charm and she gave him that smile again.

"May I call you Severus again, as we are outside of class?" She pursed her lips at him and he smirked, his black eyes drifting across her face as they walked toward the lake. A place of so much significance to him.

Another life. He reminded himself, again and again, another life. He had to remember, these places held no heart stopping memories for her. These were places that he would treasure forever, that she may never remember.

He cleared his throat, his hand still at the small of her back.

"I suppose it is acceptable, Hermione." He could feel the shiver race through her and narrowed his eyes.

It was those moments, when she had those reactions that made him wonder, wonder if he wasn't foolish for holding on to her memory for so long. That he may just be right in waiting, waiting and wanting.

They stopped at the edge of the lake and she stared out over the dark surface, glistening with a light coat of ice.

"It reminds me of your eyes, you know?" She spoke, his breath hitched in his throat, movement ceased. He wanted to speak but he couldn't seem to form words. Suddenly he was that school boy again, standing beside the girl he loved and hoping that time would stand still so that he could just continue to hold her.

There had never been a better feeling that that he'd had with the witch in his arms, her love enveloping him, her patience, her caring making him want to be better, to be better than he was.

"I hope you don't think that's weird." He could see a little blush tint her cheeks, could imagine the way it would travel down to her neck and chest. He could remember the way her body glowed with a flush the first few times he looked upon her.

Would she react the same way again? Would she be so bold yet somehow still so fragile as she'd been before?

"I don't." He rasped, his voice barely audible and she leaned into his side more, he told himself she only sought his body heat.

He couldn't entertain the notion she wanted to be closer to him.

"Your eyes are deep like this like, so many mysteries, so many treasures lingering just under the surface, like if I could break that thin layer of ice I would understand so much more. Sometimes you seem so tumultuous, others so placid, like a still day in the middle of summer, no ripples across the surface. I know when your eyes look one way you're going to pull away from me, act like there isn't something here." She was looking away from him, eyes downcast and he cleared his throat.

"What do you think is here, Hermione?"

"'Mi! There you are! Did you see Ron and Rose!?" Ginny bustled up to the pair who immediately broke apart. Hermione turned to her friend, a bright smile on her face, forced, it was very, very forced.

Severus drifted away. So close, he'd been so close to finding out what she thought.

Damned Weasleys.

SSHG

"You are a terrible person Ginny!" Hermione crowed as the two walked arm in arm toward the castle. Severus had drifted away from them incredibly quickly and left Hermione feeling cold without his presence beside her.

"Sorry!" The redhead exclaimed, eyes bright. "But you saw, right? I mean, can you believe it? He finally pulled his head out of his arse!"

"Yes, and now his face is attached to hers, I saw." Hermione laughed as they entered the main hall from the frigid outside air, it was warm inside and Hermione brushed the snow from her robes, watching as it dissolved into nothing on the stone floors.

"It's about time, now what did I interrupt out there?" The witch waggled her eyebrows and Hermione shook her head, amber eyes sparkling.

"We were talking, having a good conversation for once and you interrupted it." She pouted, Ginny flushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I was just so excited, I even ran outside without a cloak." She motioned to her shoulders that were indeed bare of a cloak.

"Hmm, well, we should go find Rose now and see if we can get her to talk, I suppose."

"Talk! I need details!" Ginny cried, arm in the air, Hermione shook her head with a giggle. Her friend was nuts, but she loved her that way.

They found Rose holding Ron's hand in the dining hall, eating and talking and smiling at one another. Harry sat across from them with a scowl on his face and Hermione shook her head, clearing her throat.

"He's looking at you too, you know, you should just go and talk to him. I think he misses you as well, quit being a stubborn arse because we both know he won't do it." She elbowed the raven-haired boy as Ginny pried Rose away from Ron.

Harry scowled. "It isn't like that."

"And I have blue hair." Hermione responded with a cocked eyebrow, Ginny smirked.

"And I am the muggle queen of England!"

"Shurrup." Harry groaned in frustration around his food. Rose whined as Ginny began to tug her out of the hall.

"Good to see you finally got your head on right, Ronald." Hermione smirked at him before she bounced off behind her friends, the familiar sensation of a dark set of eyes on her back.

"Bloody mad." Ron grumbled and Harry gave a nod of agreement, both boys going back to their food.


	15. Chapter 14

Severus slapped 'The Daily Prophet' down on his desk, his head falling into his hands as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

The headline glared up at him when he opened the sharp black orbs again: _MINISTRY MANDATES MALFOY'S MACHINATIONS FOR MUGGLEBORN MISFITS_

He was willing to wager that Rita Skeeter-bitch thought she'd been clever in her titling, in reality this was not clever, nor was it a matter to be joked about. Muggleborn students would be culled from Hogwarts, they would begin a new education system for the poor children, one that would put them at a major disadvantage. One that would teach them nothing useful.

Marriage laws would be next, disallowing the union of any blood status with those of muggle birth. He slammed his hand down on his desk and was surprised to hear a squeak of shock. His head shot up, black hair bobbed around his face and he stared into the wide eyes of Hermione.

Sweet little Hermione, muggleborn. Sweet little intelligent Hermione who would be persecuted along with the rest, possibly killed.

It dragged a low growl from the base of his throat and the witch took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I uh- I didn't mean to come at a bad time. I'll just- I can go." She spun on her heel and made to rush to the doorway.

"Hermione…" Her name was pried from his throat, raw pain hanging on every syllable and she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she turned back to him. Those beautiful amber eyes.  
"Hermione, I apologize, I've just seen the paper and, well, as you certainly must understand I am upset by their intentions post-Holliday break." She gave a little nod, her slight figure drifted toward his desk as she watched him through sad eyes.

"Yes, I'd just come to speak with you about that, I suppose I won't be able to be your apprentice now." She stopped only when her abdomen met his desk and he watched her, eyes narrowed. He caught the prickle of her flesh, the small raised bumps that littered her exposed arms. She shivered as if she'd caught a chill under his gaze.

"Like hell they will take you from me." He growled, and then, with a deep breath tried to bottle his rage, he needed to calm down, she wasn't his. Not now.

Not yet.  
Not ever if Lucius bloody Malfoy had his way.

"Professor…" Her fingers wavered mid air before her hand hovered and then settled over his own that braced him on his desk. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd stood and leant over the wood, it brought him closer to her, to her soft scent.

He glanced down at their hands and then looked back into her eyes.

"Severus, as it would seem I will no longer be your Professor…" He cleared his throat before righting his posture. Instead of knocking her hand away from his he flipped his own and grasped the slender fingers and small palm of her own hand in his.

It fit perfectly, just as it had all those years ago.

"But it will be over my dead body that they take you from me entirely." He folded his other hand over hers, the witch blushed a pretty red that quickly flowed down to the neck of her top.

"Severus…" She managed, her amber eyes sparkled staring up at him, his stomach muscles twitched, a pleasant heat suffused his bloodstream. "Would you…" She took a deep breath, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

He smirked, his eyebrow cocked. "I would like nothing more, _Hermione_." And this time he could feel the shudder race through her body, making his smirk deepen in his pleasure.

SSHG

"So you had lunch. Together? Like, as a pair? At the same table? And you talked? And he was nice to you?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny, giving her a faint smile through the dreamy look on her face.

"And you really do like him?"

"More than you could ever know." Ginny pulled a face. "You're right, it makes absolutely no sense. He's like, nineteen years older than you. I couldn't do it."

"Careful Ginevra, you never know when the universe will make you eat your words." The redhead scowled and shook her head. "Honestly though, it feels like I've known him since he was young. Like we've known each other forever."

"Please stop looking all dreamy, it's unusual." Rose blinked out of her own love-struck daze and wrinkled her nose. Ginny was still making a disgusted face.

"Age is just a number Gin, and besides, do you honestly see me getting on with anyone my own age?" Hermione shuddered, and this time, unlike those earlier, it was not out of excitement.

"You have a point, you have the soul of an eighty year old…" Ginny gave a wicked smile. "In fact, if we looked at it from a maturity standpoint I'd have to say you're the one cradle snatcher."

"You're an arse Gin." Hermione scowled and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Ah yes, but you love me regardless." She shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"That remains to be seen." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk about Ron now?"

"No!" The two older girls crowed in unison.

SSHG

"Hermione?" Severus glanced up from his grading, the witch was in his doorway for the second time in a single day and this perplexed him.

Of course, they'd had a pleasant lunch together but that didn't mean he'd anticipated her return to be quite so soon.

"Severus…" She fidgeted, her eyes locked on her feet. "I think I need to talk to you about something, something that's been bothering me for a while, but I can't really- what I mean is I haven't been able to speak with anyone else about it." She was blushing, he adored it.

"I'm certain Lupin would be able to give you much better advice than myself." He leant back in his chair, his black gaze focused on her fidgeting figure. She approached a few steps more and pulled the door shut behind her. She seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at him.

Peculiar.

"No, I mean, I can't talk about this with him. I can't really tell anyone I don't think but- well, you, you are a part of what I need to talk about." He could feel his spine go rigid. What exactly did she need to talk to him about, and why was she standing so far away from him? She'd been bold enough to approach him earlier.

He cleared his throat and with the flick of his wand a chair shot from one of the stations to settle beside his desk. He patted it twice with a hand and gave the little witch a long look.

"Have a seat then, if you will, and we will discuss your issue." She cleared her throat and with a nod shuffled to the chair. She sat as soon as his hand was removed and, he noticed, was certain to keep her hair in front of her face.

Whatever it was she wanted to speak about, she was embarrassed. That much was obvious. And suddenly his mind was filled with possibilities.

"Well then, let's get on with it shall we? I am afraid we do not have all night." The witch gave a breathy laugh, short and stilted before she looked up into his face.

"Please don't think any less of me when I tell you this." He moved a hand to her knee, captured by her pleading eyes.

"Hermione, I doubt there is much you could do to make me think little of you at all."

"Okay," She sucked a deep breath and gave a nervous smile, leaving him waiting with bated breath for her to speak.


	16. Chapter 15

"Well, perhaps you should get on with it, Hermione. I have a particular disdain for waiting, in general." Severus managed when the witch remained silent even as he waited for her to speak. A bright smile lit her face as her eyes shot up to his, it was the first time since her entrance that she'd smiled at him in such a manner.

It never failed to take his breath away.

"I know that about you." She put her hand on the wood of his desk, his eyes flicked down to it, an invitation?

He would not pass it up. His own covered hers, his fingers grasping her small hand in an embrace.

"Do you? I would imagine, after many years as my student you would be quite aware of my patience- or lack thereof." Hermione bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're making this difficult on purpose, git." She grumbled and he couldn't help the smirk that crawled across his face.

"I suppose I can get nothing past you, Ms. Lupin." She dug her fingers into his palm and shook her head, wild curls bobbed around her face. He wanted to bury the fingers of his free hand in them.

Perhaps he _should_ stop teasing her and find out what this was all about.

"What I mean, _Severus_ , is that I feel like I've known you forever." Her eyes averted, her teeth gnawing her poor lip more adamantly. He could fight the urge no more, his free hand reached up and with his thumb popped the poor lip free, the witch gave a little gasp, her eyes closed.  
"I…" She paused, gulped, closed her eyes, and then opened them again. The amber depths burned into his, right into his soul as she stared at him with an intensity he could scarcely recall being faced with.  
"I have dreams, about you, about us."

He swore his breath stopped in his chest, his heart ceased to beat and his stomach turned to lead.

"Dreams?" He managed to exhale, his voice deeper than he'd ever heard it, even to his own ears. He pulled himself from his chair, his black eyes searching hers as he came down to his knees in front of her, his free hand grasping her own. He looked up into her face, his stomach in knots.

"I, well, yes. Dreams, fantasies maybe? I know, about my past I mean. I know about the things that happened in a different timeline, about going back to the past, I can remember flashes, flashes of that time, the one I came from, and the one I came to." She wet her lips, Severus could barely see straight, his hands trembled around hers.

Was it truly possible?

"What happens in these dreams, Hermione?" His voice was low, husky, and she took a shuddering breath. These were things she'd never managed to tell anyone, not ever. She was almost ashamed of the nature of some of her dreams.

Should she tell him?

She certainly wanted to.

"You and I, we're together." A flash in her mind's eye, the man's lean body moving over her, his lips latched to hers, her moans breaking from their intense kiss to fill the room.  
"We're…" She trailed, looked away.

His hand broke free of hers and tipped her face, black eyes boring into hers, he wet his own lips, trying to slow his rioting heart.

She remembered? She just didn't know it was a memory! He could shout his joy.

A rumbling broke through the castle and Severus' head shot up, the reverberating of the stone floor rocketing through his knees and straight into his bones.

"What was that?" Hermione shot up, her eyes on the door to his chambers.

"I don't know, stay here." He stood, his black eyes raking over her one last time. They would have to pursue this conversation later.

"Severus!" The door to his chambers flung open, Remus stood there, looking completely lost. "Oh thank Merlin!" He spotted Hermione and dashed into the room, taking her in his arms much to the dismay of both parties.  
"Gryffindor tower was attacked, when you weren't in your dorm we thought you were there with Ginny." He grasped her face, eyes boring into hers after he finally released the hug. Severus growled low in his throat.

"It's fortunate the students have already gone for the Holidays, Harry, Rose, and Fern left this afternoon for the Potter's." Severus crossed his arms, his black eyes darting between Lupin and Hermione.

"Ginny! Ginny stayed, and Ron! Were they okay?" She looked frantic, her amber eyes wide and Severus wanted to wrap her in his own arms, Remus held her fast however, her head fell to his chest.

Not yet, soon. Soon.

He was certain she remembered.

"Ron is unconscious in the infirmary. Ginny…" Remus gulped, Hermione pulled away from him completely, amber eyes were burning into him. Her mouth was pulled into a grim line.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's not here, we haven't been able to find her anywhere, the Headmaster, as well as the rest of the remaining staff and of course myself, well, Hermione…" He trailed, Severus helped guide her back into a seated position, her knees were trembling, making her entire body shake.

"You believe she's been taken?"

"By who?!" Hermione gasped, a hand over her mouth, Severus could stop himself no more, he knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, her eyes were closed, he could see drops of moisture just beginning to fall.

"We believe it was a Death Eater attack, we think they were looking for you." Hermione sobbed, her shoulders shook and Severus took a deep breath.

"She will be fine, Hermione. I swear to you, we will find her."

Her eyes snapped open, amber depths flashing.

"I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy." It was then, for the first time in as long as Severus could remember he saw the Hermione he'd known, the one hardened by war. The one who would do anything to protect those she loved, she burned out from amber depths, it wasn't relief he felt though, instead it was a gnawing pain that all she'd gone through to achieve a different, peaceful future had been in vain.

Still they were under threat.

Still muggleborn witches and wizards were being persecuted.

He could only rub her shoulder with a large hand as he stared at the side of her head and mutter words of assurance.

"She will be fine, she will be okay."

SSHG

Ginevra Weasley was not a soft witch, she was not a witch born to a family of blood touting bastards, and she was certainly not sheltered.

No, coming from a family of all boys, all of whom were older than herself she'd had her fair share of self-defense lessons.

So why was it she was allowing herself to be toted away? She couldn't quite understand the train of thought she was experiencing. She could have very easily hexed the skin from Lucius Malfoy's pretty face.

But she didn't, no instead she was slung over his shoulder and trying to take deep breaths.

She knew Hermione must be worried sick, she hoped Ron was okay, and she was glad the Potters had left early in the evening, going home for the Holidays.

"I can't breathe, brute." She grunted and he bounced her on his shoulder with a dark chuckle.

"Better, princess?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, attacking a school full of children." She couldn't see his face but it was as if his entire body radiated his smug smirk, she could simply sense it.

"I am well aware there were very few children present at the time of our assault, Ms. Weasley, do try again."

"Where are you taking me?" She let her arms hang limply down his back, her hands balling into fists intermittently.

"We're going to ransom you, I believe. My sister in law is quite mad, she believes the mudblood will come to us if we dangle you from the proverbial window." His voice was soft, melodic and calm. Ginny tugged a thick bunch of long silvery blonde hair.

"Don't call her that, bastard."

His hand smacked down on her bum and she screeched, her legs kicking wildly.

"You should not dare to presume that you may cause me physical pain, in any capacity." In response to his cold tone Ginny slammed her hand down into his back, hard.

"You're lucky I haven't beat the hell out of you, you're nothing but a privileged, weak, condescending male." She huffed, slamming her fist into his back again.

He huffed a breath, his back aching where she hit him. The witch quite the strength behind her little fist, for one so small.

"Do stop being so difficult, I could easily knock you out, or do you forget you are without a wand?" She pulled his hair again and he growled.

"You wouldn't, I'm not sure why, but you would have already if you were going to." She bit snidely, Lucius smacked her backside again and she kicked- again, hoping to land a well-placed kick with a pointed shoe right into his groin.

No such luck, however, he was far too tall and her legs were not at the right angle.

"Impertinent witch, stop this struggling nonsense or I will feed you to Bellatrix."

"Not scared." She kicked again and he grunted in response.

"As soon as we are off these grounds we will be apparating, you will cooperate or you will suffer my wrath."

"Still not scared." She huffed, arms crossed as she allowed herself to go limp once more.

For all her talk she was actually quite concerned.

She hoped they wouldn't torture her, she gulped, no, that would be bad.

"If you will cooperate you have nothing to fear, Ginevra." He exhaled, his arm that gripped her around her waist holding tighter. It felt like a strange hug and she wrinkled her nose.

"If you will cooperate you have nothing to fear…" She mimicked in a high-pitched voice, her face contorted, arms still crossed.

"Petulant child."

"You have no bloody idea, and I'm not a child, old man."

"I am hardly an old man." He huffed, Ginny tugged his hair again and he gave a low snarl.  
"You are trying my patience."

"You are trying _my_ patience."

"Stop this, this instant."

"Give me my wand and I'll stop it all. You won't ever open your eyes again." She huffed, tugged at his hair again and screeched at the smack to her bum.  
"Stop that!"

"I, for some reason, highly doubt you will hurt me, perhaps it is my years of experience over your own."

"I reiterate, old man." Lucius huffed and dropped the witch to her feet, they'd reached the apparition point and her stomach flipped.

Shite, this was really happening? Bloody hell how was she going to get herself out of this.

She tried to take off running but he caught her by the arm and tugged her into his chest, caging her with long arms.

Her stomach flipped and she was certain she would vomit as they spun in place, dissaparating with a loud 'pop'.


	17. Chapter 16

Hermione watched as Harry and his family entered her home, Black Manor was full to the brim, so much so that the extension charms on the house had needed to be brought to their brink.

The Weasleys were there, Ron, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur, Bill was the only one who had not yet shown up and he was expected to arrive any day. The Potter family had just joined them, Harry, Rose, Fern, Lily, and James. She glanced around. Remus and Sirius were home, Mad-Eye Moody was skulking about, Professor Dumbledore lounged in a chair speaking amicably with Professors Sprout and McGonagall.

Tonks and Remus were sat off to the edge of the room, faces close together as they spoke and a little smile tugged at her face. She'd been hoping to see Remus settle down someday, he would make an excellent father, if all he'd done for her was any indication. Sirius was flirting with an Auror from the ministry who appeared to be attempting to escape and she almost snorted to herself.

All in all, the library of her home was full to the brim, filled with more people than she'd ever seen inside and it felt good, to see feet on the shaggy rug that covered the floor. The chairs were filled and there were drinks and talking. She glanced to the fireplace.

It was Christmas Eve and they still had not managed to find Ginny. She was the only thing missing from the perfect scene in front of her.

Well, Ginny and a certain brooding Professor who insisted he would join them Christmas Eve. She looked around again, still she didn't see him.

"Hey, 'Mi, you okay?" An arm was slung across her shoulders and she looked over to see Harry, a goofy smile on his face and his green eyes sparkling. She cracked a little smile and hooked her arm around his waist.

"I'm okay, just missing Ginny, I hope she's okay." He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as she lay her head against his side, he'd grown so much. Where once she'd spent all of her time with a gangly little boy, knobby knees, skinny, and short, now she was towered over by a strong young man, the musculature of a quidditch player and the playful gleam in his eyes that his father sported.

"I'm almost willing to bet whoever has her is regretting she is the one they took." He gave her that goofy smile and she shook her head.  
"I wanted to ask, do you think your dad would be okay with my boyfriend coming over for Christmas Dinner? I know you've got a full house already…" Hermione stopped him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? When did this boyfriend happen?" Her eyes sparkled and Harry ran his free hand through his hair, floppy black locks falling all over messily.  
"And do I know him?" He rolled his eyes and looked away, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"You, know him…Just answer the question 'Mi." He grumbled and she gave a giggle, unhooked her arm from around him and they turned to face each other. She hated having to look up at him but she still gave a broad grin.

"I think Remus would be tickled to have your _boyfriend_ here. He's been waiting for you to get around to it. Sirius has been wondering when his Godson would bring someone around too." She hooked her arms across her chest and he gave a boyish smile.

"Thanks 'Mi, I'll owl him in a bit, you sure you're going to be okay?" Hermione gave a little nod and her eyes were immediately riveted on the fireplace when green flames sparked and a dark figure loomed out of the hearth.

"I'm going to be perfect." She glanced at Harry while Severus brushed the hair back from his face and raised his wand to pull the ash and soot from his body.

"Couldn't you at least clean the bloody floo?" He growled, Sirius chuckled a laugh and shook his head, black hair mussing around his face as he glanced back at the Auror who was still trying to escape him.

"I did clean it, put the dirt back just for you, Sev." He chuckled at the dark grumble from the other wizard.

Hermione watched him closely and, as if he could feel her eyes on him his head turned to look at her. A blush crawled across her cheeks and she gave a little smile. He smirked and she felt her skin tingle at being under his dark gaze. She nudged her head toward the door, they'd not had a chance to resume their conversation from the night of the attack and she'd been waiting, oh so very patiently for him.

He gave a light nod and she chose to go first, leaving through the large door to the library and slipping into the vacant kitchen. Everyone had been fed their fill for the evening and Molly had insisted she would begin the cooking early next morning for their Christmas meal, despite many protests from other guests.

The poor woman would be getting more help than she wanted, of that Hermione was certain.

Severus joined her only a few moments later, black eyes finding her in the kitchen where she sat on the island counter Sirius had added for her when she'd seen it in a muggle magazine. She'd fallen in love with the idea of sitting at high barstools and eating in the kitchen while Remus and Sirius drank their coffee stood in the kitchen.

"How are you?" A velvet voice rolled over her, settling on her skin in thick waves and making her stomach flip excitedly. She hooked her fingers over the edges of the counter and gripped it tightly, trying to keep herself from squirming with her stomach.

"I'm worried for Ginny, to be honest." He gave a soft nod, his looming figure coming closer, not nearly close enough in her opinion. She wanted, so desperately to be in his arms and she wasn't sure why. She just knew, there would be comfort there, more comfort than she would have anywhere else.

If only he would come a bit closer.

"Is there anything else, Hermione?" He was watching her so closely she could feel the burn of his eyes across her skin. The eyes that caught the little light in the room and gleamed black. She wet her lips and against her will her leg kicked back and forth gently.

"About our conversation last week…" She trailed, his eyes flashed.

She wasn't exactly sure what emotion it was she saw there but it made her stomach flip over.

"I understand you do not wish to continue the conversation. I have been understanding of this, have I not?" The witch was dumbstruck, her jaw clenched as she watched him, his eyes were averted, not looking at her anymore.

"You thought…?" She blinked, swallowed dryly and wet her lips again, her instinct was to go to him, she fought it with everything in her being.  
"You thought I didn't want to talk about it anymore?" He glanced up at her, the bafflement in her tone drew his eyes and he watched her quizzically for a moment. She'd been so distant, just when he'd thought he was getting somewhere she'd ripped herself away from him.

It made his throat constrict in pain, the mere thought of having lost his chance.

He was aware her best friend was gone, missing and possibly in danger. Still he'd thought they would pick up the conversation in a day or two.

No such thing had happened, however, instead she'd simply left for Black Manor and while Remus had written him, she had not. He was very good at understanding when he was not wanted, when he was not at the front of someone's mind, and it was very clear he'd not been at the front of hers.

"Is that why you didn't come sooner?" He gave a blunt nod and she brushed wild brown curls over her shoulder, Severus caught the flash in her eyes out of the corner of his own.  
"You have to know I pestered Remus into writing you so often because I wanted you here." She sounded exasperated, his brow furrowed as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, repeat that." Hermione fitted her hands beneath her thighs, the sharp pinch on the small digits of her fingers helped to keep her grounded.

"Remus, Remus wrote you because I ask him to, over and over and over. He made fun of me quite a lot." She glanced down at her swinging feet, unable to keep them under control any longer. The nervous energy that surged through her body was enough to make her twitch.

"Why would you not write me yourself?" She shook her head, she would have if she'd known he'd accept her letters, without annoyance.

"I didn't want to seem desperate, I don't honestly know what is going on, what is happening to me. You're on my mind all of the time. I was trying to tell you, I have these dreams, we're together and you look at me and you love me so much and I can see it in your eyes." She paused to take a breath, her face came up to look him in the eye and his heart stalled.  
"I don't know why it happens, but I've been having them for years, they've- very recently- become a bit more intimate." She tinged a beautiful pink that rushed down her neck and chest and Severus balled his hands at his sides.

He was nearly vibrating with his need to snatch her off of the bloody countertop and carry her far, far away to have her for himself.

"I see."

"Shurrup George!" A voice called from outside the door and Hermione tensed, her lip trapped between her teeth.

Severus, thinking quickly on his feet made his way to the cabinet to begin preparing himself tea just as the door opened and the two rowdy, redheaded twins stumbled in.

"There you are 'Mi! Ron and Rose are snogging and Fern won't give us the time of day!" George exclaimed, Hermione gave them a broad smile, Severus cleared his throat behind her making his tea.

"Ah! Hurlo Professor, fancy a candy?" Fred procured a bright pink candy, wrapped in clear wrapping with little black spots all over.

"I would not take a candy from you if it were the last food available." Severus scoffed, his eyes still on his tea and Hermione had to curl her lips in to stifle her laugh.

"Fine then!" Fred huffed.

"You'll give'er a try though, won'tcha 'Mi?" George waggled his brows.

"Not a chance, boys." She hopped off of the counter, landed gracefully on her feet and turned to look at Severus quickly before she glanced back at the two redheads.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me it is snowing and the garden is beautiful in the winter."

"We'll come with." The twins said in unison and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I think I'd like to be _alone_." She tipped a bit of emphasis on the word before she strolled from the room. Severus smirked into his tea. Clever girl, that was an invitation if he'd ever received one.

Still, he wanted to scowl as well, it would be near impossible to have time alone with the witch in a house full, with only more expected to arrive after boxing day.

"Good evening, gentleman." He strode out past them, tea forgotten on the counter.

"Me thinks there be some weirdness going ons." George glanced to Fred who gave a nod.

"Me thinks this warrants further investigation." They both nodded and left the kitchen as well.


	18. Chapter 17

When Severus made it into the garden it had been at least fifteen minutes since Hermione had left him in the kitchen and he hoped she'd not given up on him. He'd been caught time and again by those who occupied the large Manor and it had been no small feat escaping them.

He exhaled a breath that danced mist in front of his face when he found her stood in the cool air. Her back was to him as she stared out into the darkness and snow clung in little flakes to her hair. The moonlight shining down and the soft blues and pinks of flowers- kept alive by means of magic in the cold- made her beauty all the more startling.

She was striking, even though she'd warned him her natural appearance was plain, back when they'd been together, she was incorrect, of that much he was certain.

In fact, he was certain she could not be plain- not to him- if her life depended on it.

"Hermione?" He paused, just a distance away from her and she glanced over her shoulder at him before turning to face him, she was smiling serenely and he was struck with the sudden urge to pinch himself.

A dream, it felt like a dream.

But it wasn't, couldn't be, he'd been awake and active all day.

"Do you think we're alone now?" She smirked, took a few steps toward him and he shook his head, black hair grazed his cheekbones.

"I think that we are never far from being overrun with other people." It was his turn to take a step forward, he did so, cautiously. When she didn't move back he remained in his place.

"I think you're right. I only want to talk to you, perhaps it just isn't meant to be?" She tilted her head, curls weighed heavily with little flakes of snow falling into her face. She took another step toward him, their dance progressing in the moonlit garden.

"I can think of nothing in the world that is more meant to be than this." He took another step, her breath stuttered in her chest and she gave him a smile.

"Why do I have dreams about you? There is a reason, isn't there." Her turn again, she was close enough now if he leaned forward and reached out he could grab her. Despite that he held his ground, he could feel the snow gathering on his shoulders and tugged his wand from its holster.  
"Leave it." He knew she meant the snow, was she not cold? The pink tinge to her cheeks and nose told him she had to be.

"You must be cold." He took another step, fingers still wrapped around the handle of his wand. He couldn't let her freeze, that would be the interruption to end all interruptions.

"I am." She wet her lips and took two more steps, she was closer than arm's length now, he could reach out and touch her, if he dared.  
"Why do I have dreams about you, Severus?"

His heart thudded in his chest, now or never.

It was now or never, he couldn't risk another interruption.

"There was a time," he cleared his throat, "there was a time that you were mine." His fingers twitched to reach out and touch her.

"I was the friend Remus told me about, wasn't I?" Her teeth dug into her lower lip, chewing it ruthlessly and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and popping it free with his thumb. No matter how many years separated them it was instinct, as if he'd never been forced to stop the affectionate act.

"You were not my _friend_ Hermione." His hand made its own way onto the side of her neck, his fingers hooked around the slender curve. He was growing close to his breaking point, they'd been partners in this dance for much too long now.

Her skin twitched and danced under his fingers and if the dreamy look in her eyes was any indication she knew what he meant.

"So those- those things in my dreams…" She cleared her throat.

"I can nearly assure you they happened." She shivered, stepped closer, and it was all he could take, there was no more holding back. She was here, she was in his arms, she was wafting her soft scent all over the place, overwhelming the flowers and driving him absolutely mad.

He dipped, paused, and smirked to himself, his voice a whisper that brushed over her lips.  
"May I kiss you, Hermione?" She sucked a breath that deepened his smirk and made a soft sound in her throat.

"Will you mean it?" He swore his heart catapulted from his heart straight out into the snowy air. She remembered!

She remembered him!

His skin tingled, his nerve endings danced, his entire body was alight with the pure joy. Nearly eighteen years he'd waited, and finally, finally she was back where she belonged, back with him.

She wet her lips and he touched his forehead to hers.

"For the rest of my miserable life."

"Do it." She whispered, her sweet breath caressed his lips and that was the end of Severus Snape, the end of all rational thought. His mouth was on hers and he was tasting her, and it was the most incredibly complicated feeling he'd ever felt.

She was soft and familiar, she was like nothing he'd ever had. She was everything, rolled into one brainy, bushy haired witch.

His witch, his witch who brought her fingers up and fisted them in his hair as she'd once done. His witch who kissed him back with enough fervor to make him grasp her tighter, pull her more firmly against him.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips, begged for entrance and she granted it, her own warring with his as he allowed himself to enjoy the full brunt of his reality. Finally, finally.

He spun her, his hands on her hips as he guided her backwards to press her into the door of the Manor, his mouth leaving hers, finding her jaw and neck, open mouthed kisses and panted breaths as she writhed against him, little mewling sounds. So familiar yet somehow so new.

"Merlin I missed you." He exhaled, laying his head into the crook of her neck and kissing it gently. Her arms circling him were warm, and comforting, and gods it was everything he'd been waiting for.


	19. Chapter 18

The heat of his body pressed against her kept the chill away and it was hard for her to consider anything else with his tongue massaging the inside of her mouth. He held her, pressed tightly to the door and the front of his body as his fingers grasped at either side of her face, her hair tangled in his fingers.

"Severus…" She exhaled, her eyes closed when he pulled back and peppered little kisses at the side of her mouth, across her jaw and back up to her lips. Gentle, soft kisses that pecked and warmed her further.

"My Hermione." He grunted his fingers digging tighter into her hair and she gave a heavy breath, he nipped her bottom lip and she whimpered.  
"Marry me?" He exhaled, his entire body going rigid with the suggestion.

What was he thinking? He'd only just gotten her back!

He would scare her away talking like that, she may not even truly remember their time together, he was so foolish!

He groaned in irritation at himself and made to pull away, she was having none of it and grasped him by his shoulders, holding him firmly in place. Not that he could ever genuinely fight her, it was not in him to do so.

"Before Lucius removes even that right from us?" She nudged at his chin with her cheek, he hadn't realized he'd turned his face from her but it whipped around to face her again, black eyes wide. She marveled at the beauty of him, stood in the fluttering snow, his black hair stirring around his face and his black eyes catching the faint light of the moon- sparkling flecks of silver making themselves known.

"He would not be able to undo it, no one would, a life bond." He breathed, his eyes intent on her face, attempting to read her, wanting to know what was going on inside her head.

She chewed her lip for a second, looking pensive before she gave a soft nod.

"I think that my soul knew you before my mind did." He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him with the soft brush of her lips on his.  
"Let me say this." He gave a soft nod. "I recognized you, something about you cried out to me when I came into the Great Hall that first time, your black eyes tracing the crowd of students, lingering just a moment longer than necessary."

"I was afraid I would feel like a lecherous old man, staring at the other half of myself while she was such a young child."

"But you weren't, were you?" She smiled and brushed her lips across his gently again.  
"I knew you, and I felt so drawn to you, but I knew better than to say anything, I'd been having those strange feelings my entire life and all I'd ever been told was 'wait until you are older'." She did a smashing impression of Remus, causing a deep rumble of laughter to bubble from Severus' chest. She smiled at the sound, glad she'd been the one to prompt it.  
"And then the dreams started, when I was a bit older, dreams that could not be explained by a school girl's crush. Such intense realism in the dreams, such fire." She exhaled, her eyes dreamy.

His lips dipped to her ear, his warm breath caused her skin to prickle.  
"I assure you I can recreate every _pleasure_." She had to coach herself into proper breathing again.

"Let me finish, wicked man." Her words were scolding but the grin she gave him was anything else.  
"Or do you not desire a yes?"

"I desire a yes, I desire _you_ more than you could ever fathom. I have waited so long, Hermione, so many years between us, so long…" And he looked pained, Hermione wet her lips, her fingers finding his cheek and giving it a soft caress.

"I've always felt like a part of me was missing, something so important, like a part of my heart was gone, lingering elsewhere. It was you, wasn't it? I feel so full now, so right." She smiled and brushed her lips across his jaw, it was all he could handle, he scooped the witch into his arms and carried her inside, walking past the silent order members and their prying eyes and straight up the stairs to his usual room in Grimmauld Place.

SSHG

She giggled wildly when he tossed her onto his bed, the door kicked shut behind him with a 'thud' of finality as thick silencing charms and wards draped the room. She was propped on her elbows, watching him with sparkling amber eyes and it was all he could do keep himself standing while she lay on his bed.

She shimmied down the edge of the bed and stood in front of him, her shorter stature forced her to look up at him but it was so perfect, so right, just like it had always been. His fingers caressed her jaw of their own will, wanting- no- needing to feel her skin beneath them.

"You will marry me? The eternal bond Hermione, not this foolish muggle business they seem to find in fashion now, a true bonding that cannot be broken but for death." He was watching her, black eyes piercing and she shivered under his gaze. This was going so fast, everything was happening so quickly for her.

She had to remind herself that for him it had been years, years upon years that he had been denied her, while she felt she was just discovering this- this love- he'd been harboring it, holding it and nurturing it for as many years as she'd been alive. She turned her face to kiss his fingertips and gave a little nod.

"I would like to sport the ring, however, as is the muggle fashion, as you so eloquently put it." She smirked at the wicked gleam in his eyes and was surprised when he produced a long chain from the inner pocket of his robe, two rings dangling from the silvered metal.

"I believe this is the perfect instance to revive these then, you gave them to me for Christmas so many years ago, perhaps now I will gift them to you." She stared at the twinkling chain, eyes lit with joy. She remembered them, those precious rings.

She remembered so much more by the moment.

SSHG

"Silence! You impertinent child." Bellatrix growled at Ginny who only cocked an eyebrow at the wild haired witch and pursed her lips.

"I'm missing the Holidays with my family, you know my mum makes the best pasties? You would be miffed as well." Lucius chuckled, arms crossed across his chest and Ginny shot him a black look.  
"I am not kidding, who knows what I'm missing, new gags from my brothers! Where's Draco? Haven't seen him around, is he with Harry?" She gave a pointed look to the blonde-haired man who frowned.

"What are you implying, wench?"

"Exactly what you suspect, old man!" She snarled, Bellatrix moved to slap but her hand stopped midair, Ginny watched the appendage at a small distance with wide eyes.

Lucius' wand was trained on the crazed witch, his lips pursed, grey eyes stormy.

"It is unwise to damage the bait, Bella."

Ginny shuffled backwards a few steps and watched as the spell was dropped and Bellatrix's hand slashed at empty air, the witch scowled and crossed her arms.

"You've been no fun since Cissy left you." She snarled, Lucius tensed just behind Ginny who turned to look at him with a cocked red eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should make haste in visiting your _husband_ Bella, or are you concerned your precious Cissy has fucked him as well?" Ginny shivered at the tone of his voice, icy cold and vicious as it cut across the other witch who occupied the room. The wild haired Lestrange huffed a cruel snort and turned to walk out the door.

"I have no idea why she tolerated you for so long." She slammed the door to the manor behind her, leaving a sad house elf cowering in her wake. Ginny couldn't help the little tug at her chest when Lucius turned from her, his grey eyes clouded.

"She left you? I thought purebloods bonded for life." She tipped her head, brushed red hair from her face and fought a war with herself to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We do not all of the luxury your parents were granted, the Black family fancied terminable arrangements. The option to leave was a necessity for those witches, that they could walk out should they find the arrangement no longer suited."

Ginny gave a sad frown and wet her lips, her eyes darting around the room, they were incredibly alone. No wonder Draco hadn't been present, he must have been with his mother.

"My parents are irrelevant in this conversation." She tugged him by his arm to face her, ever the little spitfire she was raised to be. "Bonding should be for life, and even more so it should be for love." He cocked a pristine blonde eyebrow at the little redheaded witch, the passion that sparked in her eyes at her words baffled him.

It was rare he found himself in the presence of passionate speech that did not come from mad lips.

"I fear, Miss Weasley, it is not that simple."

"Ginny, and it is, no matter how you blood-status snobs see it." And she turned to walk away from him, red hair trailing her toward the kitchen.

Perhaps he'd given the young witch too much freedom in his home? He hadn't seen the harm in it, after all the Weasley temper was infamous, and he'd been faced with the wand of Molly Prewitt, no, it was no his desire to face down the offspring of such a witch- especially when she appeared to be equally as formidable.

He followed the witch into the kitchen to find her rummaging through cabinets, her eyes locked on him when he entered.

"You should sit, this will take forever."

"What in Salazar's name are you doing, witch?" He grunted, brushed blonde hair back from his face and narrowed silvery eyes.

" _I am going to make us a Christmas meal_." She huffed and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you will not fuss about it, I won't spend the Holidays completely miserable."

"Bossy witch…" He grumbled.

"I heard that." A pointed look before she resumed her rummaging.

Lucius couldn't help but admit, to himself at least, that the smells that began to waft through the Manor made it feel that much less like the shell of the home it had one been.

And then he was forced to shake himself. What in Circe's name was he thinking?


	20. Chapter 19

"Ginny is safe! Oh my baby! She's okay!" Hermione and Severus were broken from an incredibly uncomfortable staring contest by an exclamation from the next room. It was boxing day and everyone was packed into her home, all of the order members and their children gathered after their holiday celebrations.

"She's okay?" Hermione was the first to respond, rounding the corner and sliding across the floor on her socks as she had since she was a child, her eyes wide and bright at the idea of hearing from her friend.

"Yes, yes she's okay!" Molly passed the letter in Hermione's direction and she took it without hesitation, her eyes consuming the words before eve had a moment to regain her balance. Severus was there, behind her with a hand on her lower back.

She read the letter four times.

 _Mum, Papa, Idiot Brothers, and of course my best friend,_

 _I am perfectly fine, safe and well taken care of. I had a beautiful Christmas, though I wish you had been here to enjoy it with me._

 _I cannot disclose to you where I am, but I can say that I honestly don't know if I ever want to leave._

 _Mum, Papa, I love you both so terribly much. I'm sorry you've had to worry but I know that you must be holding it together well, you are brilliant, after all. I love my idiot brothers as well, of course. Ron, you better be taking good care of Rose, Fred, George, I expect several wonderful gags when I return, tell Percy he can suck my big toe, and Bill that I love him so much. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas even though I wasn't there, I wore my sweater mum, I swear._

 _Now, this part is for Hermione only, you won't be able to read it mum so don't even try._

 _Go ahead, hand over the letter before you muck it up with your blubbering._

Hermione cleared her throat with a laugh, shot a look to Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"I promise if she says anything more than something about boys I will tell you." She laughed, her voice crackled and Hermione felt sad for them but turned to glance at Severus.  
"I need my wand, will you come with me?" As if he could deny her anything. He gave a soft nod, and with his hand still on her lower back lead her up the stairs.

They entered the room they had decided to share, his room, and she pulled her wand from the nightstand on her side of the bed.

"I hope she hasn't written that she's really in great danger and just didn't want Molly to know." Hermione worried her lip and Severus grabbed her hand, his fingers holding hers for a long moment.

"I have a feeling that it is nothing so terrible, love." He kissed her forehead and she tugged him to sit beside her, her head on his shoulder as she tapped the letter with her wand and watched the words on the bottom of the page shift and become legible.

 _Hermione._

 _I think I may be in love. I know this sounds ridiculous and you have to know that I don't take these things lightly._

Hermione covered her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at the letter.

"Severus…" She breathed, knowing he was reading over her shoulder.

 _It's not nearly so bad as you would have thought. I am safe, and well, and cared for, and- I'm confused._

 _I wish you were here so I could ask you if the chocolate frogs in my stomach and the starbursts behind my eyes meant it was true. I look at him, him who I will not identify because I have promised to give no clues as to where I am, and I see something different._

 _I don't see a bad person with a terrible agenda, I see a man who is confused, who needs help. I see a man who needs love. I'm afraid that I'm going to give it to him, I can only hope you won't hate me when you find out._

 _You are my best friend, Hermione, I look forward to the day we can look back on this and laugh- and Merlin I really hope that happens because otherwise I may lose my mind. I miss you and I hope you are safe, and well._

 _Also, if you haven't already, tell Snape how you feel, you've wasted enough time._

 _Ginevra Weasley_

"Cheeky witch." Hermione groaned and cleared her throat, her stomach settling for the first time since her friend had been taken.  
"She's safe, Sev, she's safe." She breathed and turned to look at the wizard, the wizard who was looking down at her with so much affection that she couldn't stop herself from launching her body against his.

He grunted as he fell back into the bed and chuckled as she hugged her body to his, her face buried in his chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him and guaranteeing she couldn't leave him with any kind of a haste.

The crumpled letter seared away to nothing as soon as it hit the floor and she assumed it was added protection for whoever had her friend. She didn't care, she was so relieved, so incredibly relieved to know she was safe, and well, and not at all unhappy.

"She says I should tell you how I feel." Hermione gave him a grin when her face lifted to look into his, it stole his breath, the way her amber eyes twinkled, her body pressed flush against his.

He'd longed to have the witch in his arms for so long, so many years, now he had her he was certain he would never let her go.

"And how do you feel, sweet Hermione?" He brushed thick curls back from her face, he wanted to see her, all of her.

It was everything in him not to flip her and take her just there. No, he needed to wait, wait until she was ready. This was not the past, they had not done this a thousand times, even if she could remember in little bursts, she'd not known touch.

But gods he wanted to show it to her.

"I love you, Severus." She smiled, her eyes twinkled and he brought his mouth up to hers, his hands fisting in wild curls as he kissed her with passion.

She moaned and pressed tighter to him, her hands hooking onto his neck and holding on as if for dear life. He broke them apart, his eyes searching her face.

"Are you ready to view the memories you gave to Lupin?" He finally managed the question, he knew now would be the best time, now she was comforted over her friend.

"Yes, get them for me?" She pecked his lips and slid from his body, a slow drag across him that made him ache with want, with need. He gave a low growl and sat up, his black eyes flashing as he took in her rumpled appearance.

"I will return shortly."

She grinned, a beautiful glowing smile that caught his breath and gave a nod.

"I'll be here." A smirk and he was gone, gone to collect the memories.

He wondered briefly, which memories she'd left with him to begin with.

SSHG

Hermione felt warm as she lead the first memory to her temple, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She could feel Severus' eyes on her but it was immediately lost as she was pulled into the first memory.

 _She was pressed against a wall in the girl's lavatory, her eyes closed as lips pulled across a thick carving on her arm._

 _'Mudblood' the carving read and she remembered receiving the mark. It was Severus there, much younger than he was now and he was touching her so softly, such care in his motions that it made her heart swell. She realized she was crying, the memory closing as he leant in and asked the question that had told her how much she truly did love him._

 _"May I kiss you, Hermione?"_

Her eyes snapped open, she was briefly aware of thumbs that brushed tears from her cheeks as her eyes focused on black in front of her.

"Which was it?" His voice was gravelly, she was so pleased that he shared these memories. These were not just her memories, they were _theirs_ and it felt so good to think it.

"The first time you kissed me." He smirked, his black eyes sparkled in the light of their room, she brought her lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss before heaving a breath.

"The next one?" She nodded and pulled the next to her temple.

 _She was dancing, her head against his chest as they swayed to soft music. She immediately recognized the Room of Requirement, immediately knew it was Severus she was pressed against. He held her fast, swaying her to the music in the firelit room._

 _"For you, I will be anything. I cannot imagine a life without you in it, not anymore." His chin was propped atop her head, his hands held her hips firm and she took a deep breath._

 _The memory shifted, she was beneath him, tears streaming down her face as he held her cheeks. They were nude, obviously having just had their first time._

 _"Hermione?" He rasped. "Hermione, gods, I haven't hurt you have I? Are you okay? Oh, my beautiful witch I'm so sorry if I was too rough."_

She gasped as she ripped herself from the memory, threw her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him so tightly.

"Gods Severus! Everything, I remember everything!" She cried into his shoulder, stood on her toes and he hesitated for a moment before he hooked his arms around her lower back and lifted her gently from the floor, holding her to him as tightly as he felt safe.

"Thank Merlin, Hermione, I've waited so long." His voice cracked when he spoke, the first time she'd heard such emotion from him and she dropped to her feet, her eyes sparkling as she stared up into his face.

"Tomorrow, I want to be bound tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione stared into Severus' eyes, her heart in her throat as they stood in their empty bedroom. She'd done a bit of reading on how a bond like this could be performed and it was a complicated process on the unseen level.

The actual bonding was a drawing together of magics and souls, the performance of the ritual was not one that was done in front of others but instead in privacy. They could have a ceremony of some type after the bonding to involve their friends and family in the symbolic part of it but as far as the actual bonding they were to be completely alone.

There was no fancy garb or long speeches, she would get that from a public ceremony later.

The intense nature of what they were doing was not lost on the witch however, their room was beautiful. Severus had gone above and beyond to make certain everything was special for her, the way the candles floated, suspended on air all about the room, the multiple bouquets of flowers that littered every surface, their petals strewn about.

It had been breathtaking.

She knew he loved her, she knew their bond, their relationship was one that was so important to him. She had simply forgotten how much care he could take to make her happy.

She'd forgotten so much, so many little things, and she wanted to remember them all.

Every single moment was worth remembering.

It was strange, standing in that room as well, her back to Severus, not a single piece of clothing to hide her body. She felt oddly uncomfortable, and then still, strangely free. He would be in the same state, as there could be nothing worldly between them when they performed the bond.

Her hair tickled her back, the way it fell down her shoulders in cool curls, her senses were heightened. Every color, every flicker of light, every play of shadow caught her eye. Every sound, every breath she took, every breath he took caught her ears, and most of all; every scent, the thick smell of flowers, the soft scent of parchment, the herby, natural smell that was Severus behind her, it was an all out assault on her senses.

It was easy for her to wonder if he was experiencing the same thing, though when she heard his breathing she knew he was. That he was going through a similar circumstance.

There had been a potion to imbibe, before they could begin and she attributed much of the sensation to that, it had been a surprisingly easy brew and Severus had made quick work of it. Completed it to perfection in mere hours.

He'd informed her it was only so simple because they were both committed, had there been a shred of doubt for either he could have brewed a thousand times over and never come out with the correct potion.

A fail-safe to keep couples from being forced into such a serious bond.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" His voice drifted through the air and she tensed, her eyes closing against the onslaught of sensation before she cleared her throat.

"I am."

"I can hear your heartbeat, are you certain about this, love? I can surely wait longer should you need time." He kept his voice stoic but she knew the words were like a knife in his gut. She would never do such a thing to him.

"If you can hear it then you know it beats for you, and you alone. I'm ready, Severus, this is all I ever wanted before, and all I could hope for now." She could hear his heartbeat now, calling out to her, summoning her closer to him and as if in time the pair turned.

She could not focus on his nudity, on her nudity, she could only see his face. Those sharp black eyes that boasted little flecks of silver, the long black hair that framed his pale face, sharp features, he was beautiful.

She didn't even realize she was approaching him, that he stood still, exactly as this was meant to be, until they were stood toe to toe. Her eyes were so focused on his that she knew, no matter how much she tried- if she'd even wanted to- it would be impossible to look away.

"My Hermione." He spoke softly, black eyes catching the dim firelight and burning with an intensity she could never expect from any other but him.

She brought her hand to his chest, right above the point she could hear his heartbeat, it sped considerably and she smiled, wetting her lips.

"Duo autem, et." The simple latin phrase, 'two as one' made her palm burn, the sharp sting of fire spread up her arm and through her entire body. Painful but not as she held her hand there, not letting it fall away no matter how much discomfort she experienced.

His eyes were worried now, watching her closely as she winced at the sharp burn of the bonding spell. Soon it diminished and she was left standing there, panting, she pulled her hand away and it was her turn to stand completely still.

His own hand came up, right over her heart and she gasped a breath at the cooling sensation that traveled straight from her heart to every part of her body.

She wondered then if he'd felt the burn as well?

He was so good at withholding what he was feeling it was entirely possible.

"Duo autem, et." His deep voice rumbled and the cooling sensation intensified as they stared between one another. Soon her body returned to normal, and she assumed his did as well because his hand fell away and she was immediately snatched into his arms.

"No wonder so few people do this, it's very uncomfortable." She laughed weakly, her body cocooned in his arms and he breathed into the top of her head, his breaths shallow.

"I know love, but you did so well." He dried the tears she hadn't realized she'd let go with a thumb on her cheek and held her to him more tightly, kissing the crown of her head as they stood that way for some time, skin on skin, the comfort of his arms around her as his breathing grew even above her head.

"Do you feel it? The magic I mean, something slightly different, like it's swirling just beneath your skin?" She pulled back to look up into his face and he gave a soft nod, his hand caressed the hair back from her face.

He seemed hard pressed to take his hands off of her, not that she was complaining.

"It will grow more faint over time, eventually it will be as if it has always been this way, that is the combining of our magics, the combining of our souls won't be complete until the bond is consummated." She flushed but gave a soft nod, pulling herself back into his chest and laying a little kiss there.

"That part, it won't be painful, will it?" She felt silly for asking, even sillier at the soft chuckle that emanated from somewhere above her head but she only held him tighter.

"I imagine it will be as uncomfortable as any other woman's first time, but otherwise no, in fact from what I have read it is quite intensely the opposite, the pleasure is said to make the pain of the magical bond even less than a distant memory." She dug her fingers into his back at his words and he urged her back, his black eyes flashed in the light.  
"I know you remember our time together now, I was never, and will never be anything less than careful with you. You have my entire heart; every ounce of my love is yours." She couldn't help her beaming smile, as distant as the memories were she could remember.

He'd never, ever hurt her, not even in their most passionate moments.

His lips captured hers in a soft kiss and she cooed at the sensation, the tingle on her lips.

She giggled at being guided back into the bed and with a sigh watched as he lingered above her. Now that the beginning of their bonding was complete she was more able to look at his body.

He'd aged, the scars from his childhood had faded further, but he was still everything she could ever imagine him to be, lean and lightly muscled, tall, lithe. She made a conscious effort not to focus on his manhood, that seemed like a bad idea when they were just coming up to that bit. Instead she focused on his light smattering of black hair, and how much she wanted to run her fingers through it.


	22. Chapter 21

Severus couldn't hold back his reverential sigh as his hands roamed her body freely. His, she was his, and he was hers, and after all his years of waiting she was in his arms again.

It was amazing, one of the most magnificent feelings he'd ever experienced. She squirmed as his hands ghosted down her sides, so incredibly pleased was he at her soft moans.

Yes, it was true, the combining of magics was a painful process, it was the withdrawal of the very essence of what it is to be a witch and wizard and exchanging them, giving them to one another freely. He understood why she'd worried for the consummation but it was not nearly what she would have expected it to be, he had every intention of taking it slow, making the moment last and drawing it out.

Firstly, because he had no desire to hurt her, ever, and primarily because he hadn't held her in so long he wanted to bask in it. He wanted to spend this time he had with her wrapped in her, being with her entirely.

"I love you." She breathed, her lips tracing the slope of his jaw and he couldn't help the groan that broke from his throat, his hands tracing lower, lower until they found the smooth plane of her stomach.

He didn't speak, only lowered his lips to hers and brought her into another searing kiss, he was over the moon.

SSHG

Hermione moaned, her eyes open wide until his lips were on hers once again. Their kisses were slow, burning with a passion she'd never felt before outside of dreams, and, for her at least, incredibly emotional. She was lost in him, in his touch, in the heat of his body that seemed to wrap all the way around her, a cloak that wrapped around her soul and body and warmed her from the inside out.

His fingers roamed, pulling gingerly at her flesh and the rough calluses from years of potions making drawing little shivers all across her. His lips left hers and he was kissing her, down her jaw, her neck, to her chest. He stopped at a nipple, his tongue flicking out as if to taste and she shuddered just before his mouth descended on the bud and drew a long moan from her lips.

Black eyes looked up at her as she stared down at him and he smirked, his teeth nipping the skin just enough to make her squirm. Large hands grasped her hips and held her down, his body burning her alive now.

The firm steel of an erection dug into her stomach but the idea of what awaited her was lost behind the pleasure. The pleasure of his lips moving across her breasts to the other, pulling the rigid tip into his mouth and paying it the same attention as his first, his fingers digging into her hips and holding her tightly.

He slid down further, open mouthed kisses just beneath her breasts, across her ribcage, down her stomach and her sides. There was no place on her torso his mouth didn't touch and when she moaned he gave her deep, ragged pleased sounds of his own that made her stomach clench and wound that ball of want in her core tighter.

Tighter until she thought it would snap.

As his lips, moved across her hips and lower stomach, his teeth just grazing the delicate skin she buried her fingers in his hair and her hips bowed.

Clearly he was not ready for the rest of her yet however as he flipped her onto her back, his body ascending hers. She could feel that hot length of man pressed in the juncture of her thighs as he swept her hair away and kissed the back of her neck, paying the same attention to her shoulders as spidery fingers caressed her sides. He brought himself up, now straddling her thigh as his lips found her spine, his tongue and teeth caressing it in a delicious slide that made her moan and rock her bum back into his hot erection.

"Ah, Severus…" She cooed, her hips still rocking her as he found his way back up, teeth grazing up to her shoulder blades, alternating until he'd tasted every inch of her back.

"You taste so sweet, my dear." He sucked hard at the skin on the back of her neck, his teeth grazing as he left a rather dark red mark. He smirked as his fingers caressed the bruised skin and she whined beneath him. He was certain to leave it in a position to be hidden behind her hair, they were adults, after all.  
"How could I resist the urge to savor every inch of you." She whimpered this time and he slid back to help her flip over. Her eyes were heavy lidded, she could feel them as she blinked and stared up at him. His blown pupils, he was as lost in lust as she was, at least.

It was a wonder to her, his level of self control as he leant down to kiss her lips once more. His tongue slipping into her mouth and teasing at her own, groaning at her taste. She arched her back, her breasts pressed into his chest, all but begging for more and he brought up a palm to cup the supple skin, a growl burning up from his chest and being lost to her mouth as they continued to kiss fervently.

His hand snaked downwards, finally grazing the heated skin of her mons and slipping into the moist folds. He wanted to dive in, to devour and lose himself in her but he slowed himself. She cried out when his fingers played at the bundle of nerves, delicately flicking and making Hermione tense and rock against him. He smirked into their kiss and drew back.

He wanted to watch her face, her eyes stared up into his as he delved lower, a single finger hooking into her and drawing a grunt from her lips, she bit her lip as she watched him.

He looked lost in sensation as he stroked her internally and her eyes closed for a brief second before opening at his deep hiss.

"Keep them open." He demanded, watching as she fought the urge to close them again when she cried out. He smirked, knowing he'd found what he'd sought and working his finger harder against it.

He added another, careful to apply the digit slowly, to give her time to adjust. Sensation assaulted her body and she cried out as he walls clenched and her body burned through with nothing but pleasant heat.

She could do nothing but watch his smirking face as he pulled his fingers free and settled himself between her thighs.

No words passed between them, only a look before he thrust forward, she cried out at the soft burn of her muscles stretching to accomadate him and he brought his lips to hers, stroking her hair and uttering little words of encouragement as he held himself still.

It was everything in him not to rock, to move, she was so tight around him and the bonding ceremony they'd initiated was urging him to carry on.

It was a primal, almost animal need to finish their mating, to make her his and his alone. No chance at another.

It was also an unfortunate part of the ceremony that he was filled with the urge to procreate with the witch. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing for him. It wasn't.

He'd watched his friends have children, watched the children of those friends grow up.

It was his turn, was it not?

Or were those the thoughts brought on by the bonding?

He couldn't be certain, but he knew Hermione was well aware, more than likely suffering the same urges.

She grasped at his shoulders, her fingers digging into sinewy muscle and gave him a look, her amber eyes wide.

 _Move_.

And their bodies began to move together, long, thorough thrusts and soft moans, he could feel her. Hear her inside of him, the rush of her blood, the pounding of her heart, the wild thoughts that dashed through her mind. It was as if he was inside of her, the entirety of their beings merging and becoming one beautiful combination of the two.

The pleasure was white hot across her skin, her moans coming louder than she could have ever hoped to control and she was suddenly glad for silencing charms. He held her hips as he thrust, her own body coming up to meet his in perfect synchronicity. She could hear him, she could feel his invasion of her entire being and it stole her breath away. And then, an orgasm so much more intense than the first rocked through her body, tearing a loud moan of his name from her lips and his lips were on hers, his thrust more urgent, needing. She was filled with his warmth, with the entirety of his being and he fell to her side, his arms wrapped around her. Holding her until they were both entirely unconscious.


	23. Chapter 22

Hermione woke, happy to be in the arms of her lover, of her husband, and wiggled against him, kissing his chest delicately.

"We should be returning to Hogwarts soon, you will be sharing my chambers now, no one can make you leave." He kissed the top of her head and held her to him tighter, as if he thought she'd float away if he didn't grasp her with everything in him.

She nodded against his chest and lifted her head, tilting it back so her lips could reach the underside of his jaw and neck. He grunted in response and flipped her, burying his face in her neck as his throbbing member found its way exactly where it belonged.

She gasped rocking against him as he mouthed at her neck and inhaled her deeply, thrusting in and out so gently she could feel every ounce of his love for her.

She hooked her fingers into his hair, urging his face up so she could kiss him deeply and sighed in relief at the feeling of his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. He explored her mouth, his hands supporting him as he moved above her. He would slow, and then speed in a way that made her moans become deep, desperate and soon they were finishing, her walls quaking around him and his face buried in her hair again as he simply held her against him.

She brushed the hair back from his face when he rested against her chest, his face turned to the side listening to her heartbeat.

"Do you want me to take a contraceptive?" She hummed the question, she wouldn't, she would start a family with him now if he wanted, they hadn't discussed it. She'd not been taking them but they'd only been active for a week and taking one now would stop any chances of pregnancy.

He raised up on his elbows, his eyes looking into hers in question and she smiled, pecking the tip of his nose.

"Are you ready for that what will come should you not?" He cocked a black eyebrow at her and she smiled, smoothing her fingers across the sharp ridge of his cheekbone.

"I don't think we should wait until you're fifty, if that's what you're asking." She winked and he made a low growling noise.

"Cheeky witch." His lips captured hers, dominating her in the sweetest way before a knock at their door broke them apart and both covered just before the door was flung open.

Harry and Draco stood on the other side, Harry sniggering and Draco flushed.

"You've become lazy, Hermione, it's time to go back to school." Harry crossed his arms across his chest, giving her the opening she needed to launch a pillow at his face. A pillow that smacked him and hit the floor with a dull thump.

It was Draco's turn to snigger.

"Ever heard of privacy, Potter?" She huffed, earning a heartwarming chuckle from her husband and a scowl from her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get ready, would you?" He huffed and turned, stalking off with Draco behind him, following a bit like a lost puppy.

SSHG

Their first week back at school moved slowly, the time uneventful as Hermione was not allowed to attend classes and had to wait in their dungeon chambers for Severus to return from teaching. He often studied with her in the evenings, challenging her to the best of his ability.

It was strange, having her husband give her assignments but when he read her papers and gave her those little nods of approval it made her heart soar. She'd always respected his intellect, even before she'd realized there was something more than met the eye to him.

It was exhilarating, living her life alongside the man she loved. Mid-week she received an owl from Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ginny was safe and home, and apparently involved with Lucius Malfoy though Ginny had begged they said no more.

It was two days later that she received a letter from Ginny, detailing everything that had happened and making Hermione's heart jump into her throat on more than one occasion.

"What are you reading, wife?" Severus sat beside her, curious black eyes on the side of her face as she covered her mouth and re-read the line she'd just finished.

"Lucius Malfoy is rescinding his acts against muggleborns because he's with Ginny." She laughed, an almost wild sound. Her disbelief was nearly palpable.  
"Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her with the Cruciatus curse though, and he decided she needed to go home, we knew that much, but apparently they're more involved than we thought." She finished, folding and putting away the letter.

"She will be returning soon then? It will be nice to see my wife cease this incessant moping." He smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, shifting so that she could lay her head against his shoulder.

He shifted her again, moving her so that his arm circled her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Are you ready for the test?" She raised both eyebrows when she looked up at him again and he grunted.

So far he'd been disappointed, she was not pregnant but Poppy had warned him not to feel too let down, even with magic it would take time to have a positive result.

"Perhaps we should skip the test this evening, wife, I find it quite disheartening to be let down repeatedly." His voice was barely audible but she gave a small nod and hooked her fingers through his, her eyes staring up at the underside of his face.

"We'll have you a whole brood of little Snapes soon, love, you just have to be patient." He kissed the side of her head at her words but she could still feel that he was down.

"Patience never was one of my particular virtues." He gave her a sad smile and she pecked his lips, pulling herself up from beneath his arm and brushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm going to have a shower and then, maybe you'll read to me?" She gave him an impish grin. So far she'd talked him into reading for her every night for the past three. She adored the way his voice drifted over her like a blanket of velvet, the deep, rich sound of it reading from her favorite books was one of those things about him she would treasure forever.

"I suppose I could be persuaded." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow and she giggled, hurrying off before he could jump to his feet and catch her, ensnaring her into one of her other favorite nightly activities.

She wiped away the fog that clouded their mirror when she'd finally finished her shower, not nearly as hot as she would normally take but she found the heat made her a bit nauseated and she was uninterested in losing her dinner.

Biting her lip before taking a deep breath she grasped the wand in a shivering hand. She could check, couldn't she? And then if it was negative again Severus would not be disappointed because he would be none the wiser.

It made the most sense to her.

Nodding at the reflection of her eyes in the mirror she muttered the charm under her breath and swiped her wand across her stomach. The tip glowed, a bright, blinding red and she dropped the wand with a gasp. It rolled along the bathroom floor and ticked off of the clawed foot of the tub before she rushed over and grabbed it again.

She narrowly missed knocking her head against the porcelain tub as she lifted the wand and stood again, running it across her body and giving a bright smile to herself in the mirror. Bright red.

Her eyes aglow she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Severus! Severus come here!" Not thinking about the fact that her excitement may translate to something else to him and he was in the doorway in a heartbeat, the wooden door flung open and his wand at the ready.

She gave him a sheepish smile, a blush tinging her cheeks and turned to face him fully, not yet in her sleeping gown.

"What's happened? Merlin witch I thought you were in danger!" He half growled, half sobbed as he walked over and snatched her up in his arms, holding her to him tightly, uncaring about the water that clung to her skin.

She grinned into his shoulder, her arms hooking around his back for a long moment before she pulled back and scrambled away.

"No, no danger, Severus." She lifted her wand just as he was putting his away again and he tipped his head, a bit of black hair falling into his face as he watched her with scrutinizing eyes.

"Well, out with it then, my mad wife." He grunted, crossed his arms across his chest and she cocked her own eyebrow at him.

He may have been intimidating to others, even dressed down as he was in a pair of trousers, his feet socked and his chest bare, but to her he would never be intimidating.

Which could only be because she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt that he would never hurt her.

She ran her wand the length of her stomach again at his insistent huff and grinned broadly at the dumbstruck look on his face at the bright red glow.

"Well, daddy, don't you feel silly for making those ugly faces at mummy now." She chided playfully, just before she was swept up into a pair of warm arms and lips were assaulting her face everywhere they could reach. She dropped her wand again, but was unconcerned as it rolled across the floor.


	24. To be continued

Hermione cried, she was being held down by ropes, her eyes wide open and staring into the face of the mad witch that leaned over her.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked just as mad as she ever had, her wild dark hair crazy around her face as she leaned over her.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, little mudblood." She laughed, a cackle that made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Severus is going to kill you for this." She growled, her face pinched as she tried to get control of her emotions. Her baby.

Her baby was at risk.

It was all she could think.

Severus would be broken if anything happened to the baby, to her. It would destroy him. He'd waited so long.

It had taken so long for them to be together again for this mad witch to steal it all away from them.

Hermione sobbed again, her eyes watering despite her fight against it.

"Not so bad now without your wand are you?" She cackled.  
"Well don't worry, I won't do anything to you, not until your little blood traitor friend is here, no, I'm going to kill you both! You will suffer for what you've stolen from me!" She cackled, Hermione glanced to the girl who hovered in the background. The girl who'd taken her from the school to begin with.

Her black hair was wild like Bella's but her eyes, her eyes reminded Hermione of a face she'd not seen in so many years.

Voldemort.

Bella trailed her wand down the side of Hermione's face and she sobbed, the tears flowing more freely as her breaths turned to hiccups.

"Yes, I'm going to enjoy this."


End file.
